


Cautiverio

by SSMinos



Series: AU House of M [5]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - House of M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSMinos/pseuds/SSMinos
Summary: Cuando llevas la cordura de alguien al límite… la venganza es un plato que si se sirve frio.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡ADVERTENCIA!!  
> Esto es una AU basado en HoM y Ultimate.  
> Tortura psicológica, violencia física, violencia grafica explicita, lenguaje sensible, agresión sexual, racismo, esclavitud y personajes que llegaran a ser extremadamente crueles.
> 
> Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel Comics.
> 
>  
> 
> Canciones de las que me base y que giran alrededor de cierto personaje (Pietro)  
> STARSET by MONSTER  
> Disturbed by Down With The Sickness

 

**Cautiverio, el descenso a la locura.**

 

 

El demonio veloz, alias Pietro Maximoff, no había sido tan astuto como se presumía su reputación.

El general Johann Schmidt, conocido generalmente como El Cráneo Rojo, miraba con sorna y cierta  malicia al joven mutante retorciéndose en el suelo fangoso, amordazado en cadenas especiales  que anulaban las habilidades de los portadores del gen-x, la mirada de furia en el sucio rostro de Pietro Maximoff yacía puesta en Johann tratando de liberarse de las cadenas embarrándose aun más de fango, los vehementes ojos azules de Pietro eran resaltados por la ligera tez morena y por su  peculiar cabello blanco ahora gris por la mugre e sangre que se encontraban hechos una maraña de cabello desagradable.

 -¿con que este es el hijo de aquel caudillo rebelde del quien todo mundo habla?-Johann ladeo la cabeza caminando alrededor del mutante, escuchando solo los bramidos amordazados por las cintas de cuero atadas alrededor de la mandíbula como bozal-que poca cosa resulto ser… ¿Qué tiene de especial un engendro mal formado de la naturaleza como este ser de aquí?-

-fue una tarea difícil el tratar de someterlo, mi general-

Dijo uno de los soldados mal herido con el brazo torcido en un ángulo irregular y sangriento, con un torniquete apresurado e improvisado en su brazo.

-es una clase media-el soldado prosiguió explicando a su general quien no parecía muy impresionado mirando de reojos al furico mutante hecho una fiera-es veloz… muy veloz, no es un  clase omega… pero es resistente y volátil como uno-

-¿y de que me sirve una habilidad tan pobre?-Johann se volteo hacia el soldado con los brazos a la espalda en una postura recta-¿de qué me serviría la posesión de un esclavo con esas habilidades tan patéticas?-

-podría echarlo a las arenas para que divierta a las tropas, meterlo en las jaulas los depredadores X, general-

El cuerpo de Pietro se sacudió violentamente tras otra descarga eléctrica atravesar su cuerpo y dejándolo inmóvil a los pocos segundos, su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad tratando de nivelar su respiración al tiempo que su cara caía enterrado en la tierra fangosa con pesadez.

Johann se inclinó posicionándose de cuclillas frente al mutante, examinándolo unos segundos antes de tomándolo con brusquedad del collar inhibidor que reaccionaba al mero estimulo del mutante, la sangre todavía fresca saliendo de las orillas del collar a causa de las delgadas agujas que perforaban la piel quedando el collar fijo alrededor del cuello, ajustadas las agujas que se conectaban a la medula espinal del mutante, eran incómodos y sumamente dolorosas.

El cuerpo de Pietro aun sufría ligeras convulsiones por las descargas eléctricas  provenientes del collar, Johann lo observó un poco más con el gesto pensativo, pensando que opción debería tomar respecto al mutante, tiro más fuerte del collar consiguiendo arrebatarle una mueca de dolor al joven.

-es volátil… muy volátil, no serviría de esclavo… pero es apto para las arenas-dio otro tirón al collar para luego soltarlo, dejando que la cara de Pietro salpicara de vuelta en el fango-pero… puede ser domado con la disciplina correcta-

-¿quieres domarlo, padre?-

Sin, una mujer pelirroja con el uniforme de alto mando, miró con extrañeza a su padre intentando encontrar la razón de aquella decisión que estuviera tomado.

-mirándole donde le quieras, el demonio veloz seguirá siendo hijo de Lensherr, tenemos algo con lo cual herirlo-

Sin asintió en señal de estar acuerdo pero no muy convencida al respecto con la duda en su mirada, no le gustaba la idea de mantener con vida al hijo del mutante que tanto les había estado causando problemas en los últimos meses.

-¿Qué sugiere que hagamos con él, general?-pregunto un soldado al lado de Johann.

Levantandose Johann aguardo sus manos detrás de la espalda, bajando su mirada de vuelta en Pietro.

-rómpanlo-

Dijo sin más e hundió la cabeza de Pietro en el fango bajo la suela de su bota con poco indolencia, contemplando al mutante retorciéndose, las manos temblorosas se envolvieron alrededor de la bota tratando de quitárselo con desesperación para poder sacar la cabeza del fango y respirar, solo para recibir otra ronda de descargas eléctricas haciéndolo sacudir con violencia y quedar inmovilizado, solo entonces Johann retiro su pie de la cabeza de Pietro y al no verlo reaccionar, con el pie empujo el costado del mutante volteando de el cuerpo dejándolo boca arriba, Pietro abrió la boca tomando apresuradamente grandes bocanadas de aire con desesperación, Johann limpio la punta de su bota con la ropa de Pietro quitándose los resto de barro.

-que suplique, que roge, rómpanlo hasta que no quede voluntad alguna-se gira hacia los soldados  en especial a la Calavera quien había estado observando atentamente al mutante en silencio desde que llegaron al lugar-pónganlo en donde su clase pertenece, como los esclavos que son para servir y obedecer a las ordenes-

La Calavera centro su atención en su general entrecerrando los ojos, arrugando su rostro cicatrizado.

-lo quieres mantener como un trofeo-

Aquello sonó más como una afirmación bajo un tono de cautela, Johann se fijó en su comandante y mano derecha de confianza Brock Rumlow, Sin frunció la boca en una línea recta a ver que su padre no negaba lo dicho del comandante Calavera.

-es el hijo de ese maldito caudillo, por supuesto que lo quiero mantener vivo, nos quitaron Genosha-con la frente en alto-esa rebelión de esclavos nos ha costado varias bajas en las filas de mi ejercito ¿crees que dejare esas acciones en impunidad? Pondré en su lugar a su engendro, eso sería más que satisfactorio de ver y seria un duro golpe para el líder caudillo, así que quiero que  rompan su voluntad, la escoria debe aprender a permanecer en su lugar no a desafiar a sus amos-escupió en la cara de Pietro-es una pérdida de tiempo estar lidiando con ellos cuando hay una verdadera guerra que ganar en el frente-

Rumlow frunció el ceño.

 

 

Perdido de la noción del tiempo… atrapado en el cautiverio, Pietro se removía incomodo sobre la camilla en la que se encontraba amarrado en contra de su voluntad, las nauseas y el constante dolor que sentía le taladraban la cabeza cada vez que le inyectaban esos extraños contenidos de los frascos como si fuera un animal para laboratorio, con cada punzada de las agujas Pietro  terminaba por alucinar o tener lagunas de memoria que lo dejaban en blanco.

No tenía ni idea de lo que le estuvieran haciendo, los científicos o médicos se encontraban a su alrededor con sus apuntes, evaluando la resistencia del mutante, probando con cada solución solo para llegar a conocer a que extremo podría llegar Pietro, pero gracias a la aceleración de su metabolismo de eliminar cualquier sustancia Pietro conseguía recuperarse unas minutos o media hora aproximado asombrando a los médicos e científicos, pese a que Pietro tenía el collar inhibidor su metabolismo parecía seguir trabajando de forma independiente de sus habilidades de velocista, como una respuesta en automático.

Fue ahí que los médicos decidieron probar con otras drogas, esperando ver otra reacción en respuesta del mutante y su peculiar “rápida recuperación milagrosa” saliendo de las drogas y demás sedantes.

Pietro comenzaba a sentirlo, no podía hacer nada, sabia que había algo malo y pero no movía moverse debido a que el collar continuaba generando más descargas dejándolo inmóvil en la camilla sin poder hacer nada para defenderse.

Las horas pasaron y los médicos pudieron notar, aunque fuera algo muy breve, como el ritmo de la recuperación iban un poco más lento de lo “normal” que habían estipulado en el mutante, en respuesta a la extraña sensación Pietro resintiendo los vestigios de las nauseas de manera muy mala y grito de desesperación aun más allá de la mordaza de cuero, termino siendo sometido a más rondas de descargas y otras dosis dobleteadas de tranquilizantes experimentales. El ardor del liquido entrar en sus músculos de su carne, los pinchazos de las agujas perforando sus brazos, aumentaron aun más su desesperación, sin saber como el mutante se había soltado de una de las ataduras y del sujetador que mantenía su cabeza firme en la camilla Pietro logrando darle un cabezazo a la medico y una patada al estomago a uno de los científicos lanzándolo contra la pared entre los estantes llenos de sustancias y frascos, los médicos rápido trataron de someter al mutante fuera de control hasta que los efectos de las dosis lograron hacer efecto en Pietro, haciéndolo caer rendido en la camilla con escalofríos atacando su cuerpo maltratado, los científicos no dudaron en actuar rápido amarrando las piernas de vuelta a su lugar y fijando las prensas a ambos lados de la cabeza de Pietro teniendo todo otra vez bajo control.

 

 

Aquel procedimiento se volvió a repetir un par de veces, Pietro no supo si lo continuaban entre horas o pasaba un día volviendo la habitación, permanecía todo el tiempo encerrado dentro de una celda de alta contención en compañía de otros cautivos en lo que parecía ser un subterráneo.

Pietro lucho cuando los guardias volvieron por él, dominándolo y electrocutándolo e siendo arrastrado por el suelo en medio de la inconsciencia… despertando en la camilla otra vez con sus piernas y brazos amarrados.

Sintió un pinchazo en su hombro izquierdo y volteo a ver al médico sosteniendo una delgada jeringa vestido de un traje protector e máscara de gas, todos aguardaron ahí y Pietro simplemente se encontraba incomodo con todos observándolo bajo silencio.

Al minuto comenzó a sudar y las nauseas volvieron, se sentía caliente y todo su alrededor daba vueltas, gimió dejando caer la cabeza con pesadez en la camilla y moviéndola en lado al lado, el calor iba en aumento a un punto insoportable y cada vez se encontraba su frente bañado de sudor, su interior también comenzaba a incendiarse trabajando sus defensas en atacar el agente patógeno que le habían inyectado.

En cuestión de horas, fuera lo que fuese lo que le hubiesen inyectado, comenzaba a disminuir hasta pasar a ser una fiebre aguda, recuperándose su cuerpo con lentitud restableciendo sus defensas inmunológicas al tope. La respiración de Pietro yacía agitada sin parar de jadear o de retorcerse de dolor sintiendo su cabello blanco empapado de sudor, seguía balbuceando cosas incoherentes en romaní o ruso observando extraños destellos de colores psicodélicos que nublaban su sobriedad.

Cuando los parámetros de Pietro se restablecieron ya con el patógeno salido por completo del sistema del mutante, todos los médicos y científicos quedaron sorprendidos, esperaron una hora más revisando los resultados obtenidos de las pruebas, checaron la salud de Pietro, a las maquinas, siguieron haciendo sus anotaciones, le pusieron un suero intravenoso para hidratar al mutante, continuaron en observación en espera de que hubiera otra reacción sobre el agente biológico.

-sobrevivió por su propia cuenta…-dijo la medico observando su libreta de apuntes-esto es… más que asombroso-

-signos vitales estables-otro médico dio la lectura de la maquina-pero el sujeto 324/B cayó en la inconsciencia-

-…-la medico frunció el ceño-por el momento, dejaremos al espécimen tranquilo para la siguiente prueba-

 

 

Pietro grito, grito con gran furia y los signos de las maquinas comenzaron a lanzar las alarmas entremezclados con las maldiciones en la lengua natal de Pietro dirigidas a todo mundo en su alrededor.

La reacción de la droga fue aun más violeta dejando desconcertados a los médicos.

-¿Qué le dieron?-dijo Sin observando todo desde la planta alta en forma de cúpula que dejaba ver el interior de la sala de experimentos, a su lado se encontraba uno de los médicos quien carraspeo la garganta aclarándosela antes de responder.

-un nuevo producto de un noqueador… un noqueador que sea capaz de anular a los portadores del Gen x por cierto periodo de tiempo sin tener la necesitad de recurrir a los collares inhibidores, la propuesta que el comandante sugirió para el espécimen está tomando grandes frutos pero vuelto a reafirmar que aún faltan hacer pruebas en el desarrollo del sedante… -aparto la atención de los apuntes, mirando hacia la ventana-al parecer este espécimen que nos trajeron es el doble de resistente que los demás mutantes que hemos tenemos a disposición, logrando sobrevivir a cada prueba de resistencia-

Sin frunció el ceño llevándose la mano enguantada a la barbilla.

-así que… esto ha sido lo que el comandante ha estado haciendo con el espécimen… a escondidas de mí o de algún otro del alto mando-

El médico se puso nervioso aun mirando a la ventana, Sin se llevo las manos a los bolsillos de su abrigo militar meditando toda la situación.

-lo único que pedí fue que encontraran un método para tranquilizarlo por ser demasiado volátil para mantenerlo en las celdas, no que lo usaran como conejillo de indias para agentes patógenos-

-entendido mi teniente-

-y que quede claro que soy yo la que tiene la supervisión de este mutante, no el comandante Rumlow-

En el interior de la sala Pietro balbuceaba incoherencias con una expresión de drogadicto mirando con cierto letargo el recinto en medio de una alucinación, la imagen de una mujer pelirroja capto su atención al posar su mirada en la ventada que abarcaba parte de la pared de lo que parecía ser un segundo piso, un nombre insistente cruzo por sus pensamientos y por un momento creyó estar en la mesa junto con el resto de su familia, con su padre y el profesor Xavier… y en cierta manera confundiendo a Sin con la imagen de Jean Grey por su color de cabello.

Para Pietro, se sentía extraño el porqué “Jean” le estaba mirando con repudio ¿Por qué Jean le miraba de esa manera? Ese fue su pensamiento… Pietro pronunció el nombre distorsionado de la pelirroja telépata sin dejar de salivar copiosamente resbalando la saliva por la barbilla y parte de su visión nublada.

Una de las maquinas comenzó hacer pitidos de alarma y uno de los medico se encamino a ella tocando la pantalla.

-ritmo acelerado a un 67%, su estabilidad demasiado baja de la normal de su promedio-se escucho por la bocinilla a un lado de la ventana.

-¿normal de su promedio?-dijo Sin con extrañeza.

El médico voltio hacia ella explicando las palabras de su compañero.

-el espécimen 324/B posee un metabolismo diferente de la media, su frecuencia cardiaca normal es estimada de 500/600 latidos por minuto… es inquietante, un humano normal a esas alturas estaría sufriendo un paro cardiaco-busco entre los apuntes entre hojas y hojas donde tenía los  expedientes de Pietro, al encontrarlos se la extendió a la general Sin-su condición mutante le permite tolerar ese ritmo y con la actividad del collar inhibidor, su cuerpo se vio obligado a procesar o adaptarse a una actividad de 100/200 latidos por minuto por la limitación, es por ello que el espécimen termina desorientado por breves lapsos de tiempo y tratando de recobrar la estabilidad de su respiración, el collar se encuentra interfiriendo con el equilibrio de su metabolismo “normal”, es por eso que estimamos que un 67% es considerado un estándar bajo en el espécimen cuando en si él debería ser del 80% sin el collar-hiso una pausa tomando aire y Sin mantenía toda su atención en Pietro con un gesto pensante-el sistema inmunológico del espécimen 324/B es tan poderoso que literalmente destruye agente patógenos o virus que entre a su torrente sanguíneo, esto es… asombroso, un resfriado común para él normalmente duraría 1 minuto o 2 desvaneciéndose sin problemas-

Sin entrecerró los ojos notando finalmente a lo que quería llegar el científico.

-veo que tienes tanto interés… y presiento que quieres proponerme algo-

-si bien… fue el comandante Rumlow él quien nos ordeno el darle una inyección letal en iba en contra de ordenes iníciales suyas teniente… dimos con accidente que el espécimen sobrevivió, se lo informamos al comandante Rumlow y luego el nos dio luz verde en hacer unas pruebas que no podíamos realizar con otros reclusos y en cierta medida termino superando nuestras expectativas, con tal inmunidad quisiera atreverme a probar las nieblas terrígenas en él y ver cómo actúa ante ellas… tal vez… usted, mi teniente, podría el darnos la oficialidad de convencer al general Johann sobre cambiar los actúales planes que tiene con el espécimen, esta es una gran oportunidad de crear un programa de desarrollo y estudiar a fondo las neblinas, los pacientes actuales no logran sobrevivir las primeras veinticuatro horas ante la exposición pero con este mutante pueda ser diferente… una probabilidad de 50/50 viendo las circunstancias actuales, aunque claro, una vez terminando con el desarrollo del noqueador procederíamos con las nieblas-

-muy eh ¿cómo decirlo? Deslumbrante investigación-se paso las manos detrás de la espalda, girándose hacia el médico-lamentablemente van en contra de lo que ordeno mi padre y me gustaría que siguieran buscando el desarrollo de esta droga noqueadora que en estos momentos pasara a mi autorización de forma oficial, si bien la idea de la investigación podría ser de gran utilidad para neutralizar posibles amenazas mutantes, le contare el plan a mi padre y omitiré el intento de homicidio del espécimen-miró fijamente al médico quien trago con dificultad ante la severa expresión de la pelirroja mujer-entiendo que el comandante Rumlow guarda resentimiento por el espécimen, pero me gustaría que mantuviéramos esto lejos de los oídos de mi padre sobre el… aparente “accidente”-

-gracias por su consideración de mantener el proyecto en pie, mi teniente-hizo una reverencia mostrando su gratitud-aun nos tomara tiempo el desarrollarla y que sea apta… apenas estamos disminuyendo el metabolismo acelerado ya que es un rasgo que el collar no detecta-

-¿se refiere a una mutación secundaria?-

-más bien diría que es una adaptación de resistencia biológica, como el espécimen es una criatura de la velocidad su cuerpo se moldea a las necesidades de soportar la fricción y presión… y a lo que hemos visto está puede ser manipulada si logramos que deje de lado el que sea “rápido”, así el sistema nervioso, circular e inmunológico desaceleran de ritmo-

-suena a que todo va a buen camino-

-la mantendremos al tanto de los avances, teniente-

 

 

Pietro abrió los ojos sobresaltado, jadeando con pesadez y estando completamente empapado de sudor por las pesadillas que había estado padecido cada vez que caía dormido, rodó en el frió duro suelo quedando boca abajo, ocultando el rostro entre sus brazos con notorio cansancio.

El silencio predominaba en las celdas… en aquella boca de lobo sumergida en lo más profundo del subterráneo similar a una cripta a la cual había sido trasladado recientemente, las celdas eran de barrotes altamente cargados para disparar fuertes descargas lo suficientemente fuertes como para noquear al primer disparo, a diferencia de las anteriores que eran puertas de gran grosor y con la mitad de la puerta teniendo una pequeña “ventanilla” para ver a los cautivos.

La nueva celda era aun más incomoda, el frió era más presente en esa área, la única fuente de luz  provenía del largo y estrecho pasillo, se encontraba en el tercer nivel de las celdas y solo habían cuatro cautivos ocupando el sitio, los guardias custodiando la entrada del túnel sentados leyendo revistas y acompañado del oloroso aroma del café recién hecho.

A Pietro no le gustaba eso, causándole muy malas vibras al respecto ya que el resto de los más de ochenta cautivos mutantes yacían en los dos primeros niveles donde eran comúnmente remplazados por otros cautivos nuevos, los que se iban eran para ya nunca volver… habían tres caminos, uno: ser vendido y dos: terminar muertos por la “domesticación” o tres: ser lanzado a las arenas a morir. Mientras tanto todos aquellos que yacían con mayor tiempo en cautiverio eran separados del resto situándolos en el tercer nivel, los cuales solo eran unos pocos contados con los dedos de la mano.

Se había preguntado que hacían con los restos de los cadáveres, uno de los cautivos de las celdas vecinas decía, sin saber si era broma o no con esa malicia de intención, de que eran arrojados como alimento para los depredadores x.

Pietro no sabía sus nombres y ni siquiera se había molestado en entablar conversación alguna con ellos, pasando las largas horas en vela en un intento de huir de las pesadillas que escarbaban en su cabeza dejándolo taciturno y la cara marcada de ojeras, tampoco tomaba nota de quienes entraban o salían del tercer nivel. Pietro se limitaba en preocuparse cuando iba a llegar el día en el que se terminaría esa tortura sin fin, ya no podría soportar más otra sección de experimentos, Pietro se acurrucó en el frió suelo de su celda absteniéndose de alimento, los guardias al ver que se negaba a comer volvían a someter a Pietro a la ingesta con un tubo que le metían por la garganta a la fuerza hasta casi ahogarlo, obligándolo a comer, esas eran los órdenes directas de la teniente Sin y tenían que captarlas al pie de la letra.

Pietro se encontraba arto de todo eso, quería morir, ahorcarse de alguna manera en su celda… tentativamente jaloneo la tela de su camiseta de reo considerando aquella desesperada salida acostado boca arriba en el suelo.

Hasta que una voz susurro en medio haciendo un pequeño eco por el silencio.

-¿eres tú?... ¿Estás aquí?-

Pietro se sobresalto de golpe con la mente completamente en blanco mirando el techo de su celda, creyendo que solo era el eco en su memoria hablando.

-¿puedes escucharme? ¿Pietro?-

Con ayuda de sus codos se sentó con lentitud, tratando de reconocer la voz tan terriblemente familiar haciendo que su corazón palpitara de manera dolorosa.

Aquella voz le estaba hablando en su lengua materna.

-¿Jimmy?-Pietro hablo un poco ronco esperando en silencio una respuesta.

-… eres tú… eres tú realmente-

Pero la momentánea felicidad se volvió miedo para Pietro.

-¿Jimmy?-incrédulo se arrastra hasta los barrotes intentando asomarse entre ellos y tener una mejor visión de los pasillos-¿James? ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? ¿Qué te ha pasado?-

-… me atraparon, en una emboscada-

-¿¡hace cuanto que estas aquí!?-

-un par de días, creo… pero no mucho-el tono de voz revelaba el agotamiento de su hermano más joven-llevas… demonios, han pasado tres meses desde que te vimos por última vez Pietro-

-… ¿ha sido tan poco?-para Pietro se sentía que había estado en una eternidad en ese infierno.

-te has perdido de muchas cosas desde tu ausencia, hermano-

Una mueca de pesar se formo en el semblante del velocista y con el dolor en sus músculos se arrastro en el suelo, puesto que las piernas las tenía entumecidas por el frió y le dolía caminar, recargo la espalda a la pared de barrotes dejando escapar un pesado jadeo.

-me alegra saber que por lo menos estas vivo-dijo Jimmy.

-estamos atrapados ¿te das cuenta?-Pietro abrió los ojos, sonriendo de lado.

-pero con vida aun-

Se escucharon pisadas fuertes en el fondo, el cerrar familiar de las rejas de la entrada del pasillo con el pitido del cierre de seguridad y con ello la oscuridad reino el lugar como era de costumbre.

En la completa oscuridad Pietro susurro.

-¿qué noticias hay de la superficie?-

-no buenas… para no hacer el cuento largo, dieron con uno de nuestros campamentos-un escalofrió le recorrió y guardaron un breve silencio para después continuar-Hydra está ganando más territorio que en los últimos meses y este… sujeto, no recuerdo el nombre, uno de tal fuerzas vengadoras… les están metiendo duro contra Cráneo Rojo-

-¿de dónde vienen?-

-de lo poco que queda de Estados Unidos-Jimmy se restregó el rostro cansado-el equipo, XFactor…  nunca pudieron encontrarte, Pietro… era como sí hubieses desaparecido de la faz de la tierra ¿Qué te paso?-

-yo… no recuerdo como… pero termine siendo capturado por Hydra-trato hacer forzar su memoria obteniendo solo lagunas de ella y nauseas por la migraña al esforzarse-solo ah yo eh… me encontraba en el suelo y recuerdo que Cráneo Rojo tenía su bota en mi cabeza y lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertar en este lugar-

-¿Qué tienes?-

Luego de un minuto de silencio Pietro pensó con extrañeza la pregunto de Jimmy.

-¿a qué viene la pregunta?-

-tu voz… suenas, taciturno, lento-

-… ¿te parece? Creo que es por esas sustancias que me ponen cada vez que me sacan de la celda-

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?-

Pietro cerró los ojos dejando ir una mueca de dolor llevándose la mano a la frente, apaciguando el dolor.

-todo el tiempo estoy mareado… siento que me falta la respiración y todo… todo se mueve muy rápido, Jimmy-contemplo la fría celda apreciando un poco algunos contornos ya con su visión acostumbrada a la oscuridad-y esta mujer, la que ordena a todos esos científicos lo que sea que me tienen que hacer todo el tiempo, ella siempre está vigilando… siempre estoy atado a una camilla y me pinchan una y otra vez con agujas-aguardando un poco para pensar Pietro prosiguió-no sé qué es lo que la comandante Sin Schmidt quiera de mi… no tengo ni idea de que es lo que quieren-

-maldita arpía-gruño Jimmy.

-estoy cansado Jimmy… estoy cansado de todo esto-

Uno de los presos les hizo una llamada de atención, reclamando que se callaran y que dejaron dormir a los demás, en eso por el escándalo del reo uno de los guardias se asomo por la ventanilla de la puerta de entrada aclamó que mantuvieran silencio, cuando aparentemente nadie hablo el guardia cerro la portilla de la puerta, tras unos minutos de quietud Jimmy Hudson volvió a hablar aunque un poco más bajo.

-vamos a salir de aquí-

Pietro suspiro, teniendo las mismas esperanzas que él otro aunque un poco más al ras del suelo.

-antes de que me arrastraran, logre mandar una señal de socorro a Scott, van a sacarnos de aquí-

-eso espero Jimmy, solo desearía que se apresuraran-

Pietro jalo la tela de la camiseta levantando la mirada al techo… y se dijo a si mismo que tal vez podría durar un poco más, con la nueva esperanza venida de las palabras de su hermano Jimmy, Pietro decidió que podría aguantar un tiempo más la lucha en ese infierno.

-vamos a salir de aquí… te lo prometo-

Se mordió el labio evitando soltar un sollozo permaneciendo lo más silencioso posible, apretando los ojos sintió que las lagrimas desbordaban por sus mejillas goteando de su barbilla.

Pietro podría soportar la lucha un tiempo más.

 

 

Sus ropas malgastadas y malolientes no eran que míseros arrapos, el único baño que conocía era  el chorro de agua de la manguera a presión que les echaban en las celdas los guardias, no había ningún problema con el encharcamiento del agua en las celdas al tener un sistema de drenaje en esos niveles, escurriéndose sin problema el agua acumulada y a su vez no era agradable.

El cuerpo de Pietro se estampo con dureza contra la pared tratando de protegerse del agua a presión lastimando su cuerpo mal herido y maltratado, al no poder sostenerse cayó de rodillas cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos y aguardo a esperar que la tortuosa “lavada” terminara, al cabo que se completaba la semana les dejaban un nuevo juego de ropa limpia para que se cambiaran, ese era un único trato especial que tenían los cautivos del tercer nivel, una muda de ropa nada vez a la semana y una manta para resguardarse del frio.

Se escuchó el sonar de una alarma que duro unos segundos al poco después del abrir de las puertas escuchándose la marcha de los pasos de los guardias, aquello significaba que había llegado la hora de la rutina en la sala de laboratorio para Pietro mientras que el resto eran obligados a trabajos forzosos en el patio a realizar tareas de la base.

-¡día de recreo!-dijo en alto un guardia-¡hagan filas y avancen!-

Al estar de pie formando una fila solo cinco cautivos, Pietro y Jimmy se miraron de reojos, fatigados y marcados sus rostros por la falta de sueño, esposados de las manos con los tobillos encadenados de igual manea limitándoles la distancia de sus pasos, siguieron avanzando hasta el final del pasillo donde los esperaban los guardias armados con las barrillas de electro choque.

-día de recreo… no es tan malo-Pietro susurro detrás de Jimmy-sabes… hace como cinco veces que dejaron de inyectarme… las cuento-admite ya que no tenía que otra cosa que hacer que contar cosas.

-¿y eso es bueno?-frunció el ceño.

Pietro tardo un poco en comprender la pregunta y responder.

-solo hacen anotaciones y respondo preguntas-

-¿anotaciones de qué?-

-no se… pero creo que…-Pietro dejo de hablar cuanto el Guardia lo llamo.

Para sorpresa de Jimmy, Pietro no peleo sino que se fue tranquilo caminando al frente con los dos  guardias que lo escoltaban ya sabiendo la ruta de su camino al cual tomar, se veía tranquilo y serio, Jimmy se detuvo de avanzar en la fila volteándose hacia atrás con la expresión afligida en la figura de Pietro que le daba la espalda.

Algo raro le ocurría a Pietro, la preocupación se removía en el interior de Jimmy.

 

 

Y con esa aparente tranquilidad de Pietro luego de regresar de test de uno de los médicos, Pietro explotó en el área de recreo.

Brock Rumlow observaba en lo alto del pasillo el “patio de recreaciones” subterráneo al orgulloso e inquebrantable mutante de cabellera blanca, rugiendo como un fiera enjaulada gritando en ruso con aquel brillo de sus ojos azules fulminando a cada quien que tuviera en frente y siendo reprendido en automático por el collar.

El velocista grito algo indescifrable imponiéndose a los un par de presos mientras que otro mutante de cabellera castaña y de apariencia un poco fiera se posicionaba detrás de él gruñendo a los otros.

Aquella acción de compañerismo no la esperaba ver la Calavera, ya que la gran mayoría simplemente agachaba la cabeza y si tenían la oportunidad sí con ello significara no obtener en represalia palizas dejaban a sus compañeros cautivos a la suerte de otros cautivos, valiéndose por sí mismo.

Por eso el comandante miró con cierta curiosidad el trato que tenían ambos mutantes entre sí, el arisco de Pietro Maximoff pegado al más joven, intimidando que otros se le acercaran.

A pesar de ello, también se le sumaban otras cosas que no podía dejar por alto la Calavera, cosas que giraban en torno a los presos del tercer nivel.

Cada vez los cinco cautivos del tercer nivel del subterráneo se hacían más tolerantes a las descargas eléctricas de los collares siendo capaces de permanecer en pie aun recibiendo descargas, lo que había puesto en alerta a los científicos y medico de que aquello no podría ser posible, era una nueva característica que no se habían esperado obtener, manteniéndose nerviosos de estar cerca de los especímenes en especial del mutante de aspectos de fiera, quien era poseedor de colmillos que no dudaba de usarlos a la primera oportunidad como había hecho al arrojarse sobre uno de los cautivos.

El comandante Rumlow empezaba a tener planes en aquel ejemplar para las arenas al ver que podría ser un oponente que duraría varias rondas en la jaula de la pelea y posiblemente sacara a un bien comprador que estuviera interesado.

 

 

Por el lajeo que habían armado ambos mutantes se le presento de inmediato un informe al general Johann de lo sucedido, quien dio la orden de mandar a Pietro otra vez a que lo inyectaran con el noqueador para bajarle ese carácter que se cargaba.

Observando por la ventana la sala de experimentación, los medico yacían alrededor con suma cautela del mutante de cabello blanco, un poco más calmado que en secciones anteriores pero aun teniendo problemas con querer someterse a las agujas, pese de que ya no recurrían a amarrarlo a la camilla y aceptaba contestar los test, el tema de las agujas seguía siendo un problema.

-tiene espíritu-

Dijo Johann con las manos detrás de la espalda, la Calavera admitió en reconocerlo delante de su general sin apartar la mirada de la ventana observado a los científicos manipulando la dosis del noqueador para dársela al demonio veloz.

-creí a ver dicho que quebraran ese espíritu-

-el sometimiento a las drogas es contante, Schmitt, estamos trabajando en ello-

-sedarlo no bastaría, sigue siendo aun más salvaje de lo que era en un principio, lo puede ver en sus ojos ¿estás aplicando la corrección adecuada, Rumlow?-

La Calavera frunció el ceño, apretando sus manos enguantadas.

-estoy trabajando en eso-

Cráneo Rojo asintió acomodándose al ras de los ojos la gorra militar sumido entre sus pensamientos, saco de su gabardina un grueso folder negro extendiéndoselo al comandante Rumlow, este lo tomó reviso el contenido del folder.

-la base del este pudo obtener esto-

-¿Qué es esto?-

-el informante nos dio un aviso de última hora-

-el soldado del invierno-la Calavera entendió la gravedad del asunto, revisando los documentos en silencio y analizándolos con cuidado.

-Los Vengadores planean dar un golpe, tienen simpatizantes de ambos lados de nuestras fronteras enemigas, Atlantis dejo de ser neutral y se afilio a un bando finalmente-

La el comandante apartó su atención del folder sorprendido.

-no sabemos cuáles fueron los tratos por los cuales accedieron a unírseles a Steve Rogers pero con ese arsenal del ejercito del océano deberíamos de actuar rápido-

-me pondré en contacto con la Madame Hydra para hablar sobre esto, general aun tengo una duda… ¿disputaremos territorio?-

-con los Atlantes en camino y con Wakanda de aliada con los Vengadores, será mejor tomar medidas drásticas en adelante-

-todavía está el asunto con los mutantes-

Johann gesto una mueca recordando que el otro asunto pendiente.

-oh si… los caudillos ¿el departamento descubrió la actual localización de ese caudillo rebelde?-

-aun no-

-mutantes escurridizos, en donde tendrán su madrigueras-

 

 

-abran la llave-

A la orden de Sin Schmidt los guardias abrieron el paso del potente chorro de agua disparado contra el cuerpo tendido en el suelo despertándolo con brusquedad a Pietro arrebatándole un grito de sorpresa.

Los demás cautivos en su celdas se extrañaron puesto que llevaban poco tiempo con la muda de sus ropa aun  limpias, habían escuchado la alarma del pasillo como siempre y la manguera de agua a toda potencia, extrañamente los guardias no se encaminaron al resto de las celdas escuchando el escándalo proveniente de la celda del demonio veloz, Jimmy gruño sentándose en el suelo con los brazos temblorosos por el trabajo forzado que había hecho con anterioridad y grito en demanda, pegándose a los barrotes.

-¡hey que creen lo que hacen!-

Un potente chorro de agua fue dirigido hacia la celda de Jimmy escuchándose las risas de los guardias.

La teniente Sin levanto su mano en alto en forma de orden y los guardias cortaron el flujo de agua, la mirada verde de la mujer recorrió la estancia de la celda mal iluminada y encharcada ausente de una camilla por evitar correr el riesgo de que los presos las usaran como armas dejándolas  completamente vacías, solo una manta (aunque mojada) era lo que tenían para resguardarse de la  frialdad del suelo con una cubeta para las necesidades sanitarias arrinconada en un esquina.

Las pareces grises de las celdas eran habitaciones rectangulares de no más de tres metros de largo y un metro setenta de ancho, la mirada de Sin recorrió por las paredes marcadas de rasguños por la superficie metálica de anteriores reo de esa estancia como marcas dejadas por el tiempo.

-¿estás segura?-pronuncio la Calavera a un lado de la pelirroja.

-una nueva medida base-dijo con simpleza-es la manera más rápido de hacerlo, no sé porque no lo implementamos en un principio-

-creí que querías una reeducación-

-padre dijo “rómpanlo”-

Pietro jadeo arrodillado con la frente pegada al suelo y los brazos alrededor del estomago  intentando nivelar la respiración que se apretaba por toda la zona del torax, su cuerpo tiritaba por el agua helada entumeciendo sus músculos y sintiendo un irritante dolor en la extremidades de sus muñecas, con lentitud giro la cabeza sin despegarla del suelo y vio ingresar a la Calavera al interior de su celda con total despreocupación con las manos detrás de la espalda, luego los guardias cerraron las rejas detrás de él dejándolo nada más a ellos dos solos.

-hey… hey ¡qué está pasando!-

Exigió Jimmy, tratando se asomarse por las rejas pero le era nulo desde la distancia en la que se encontraba de la celda de su hermano.

De la celda vecina de Jimmy se encontraba Fabián Cortez frunció el ceño contemplando todo en silencio y solo viendo a Jimmy sobresaltado como animal enjauladlo en la celda de enfrente a la suya.

-¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?-volvió a exigir Jimmy.

Cortez se rasco la cabeza ignorando lo que estuviera pasando a la celda de Pietro, pueda que Cortez y Pietro no se agradaban ni se toleraban el uno al otro aunque eso no quería decir que Cortez no pudiera sentir un escalofrió subiendo por la columna imaginándose en el peor de los escenarios que tuvieran planeado Hydra en Pietro, no siendo ningún secreto para ellos al testiguar que constantemente en los primeros meses el demonio veloz era llevado a la fuerza a la sala de experimentos... siendo el único el regresar con vida de ese lugar.

Los gritos de exigencia de Jimmy no cesaron hasta que uno de los guardias electrifico los barrotes con la barrilla de electro shock.

-guarda silencio muti-

Y entonces Jimmy lo soltó.

-¡no se atrevan a tocar a mi hermano!-

Miradas de sorpresa y de interés se reflejaron en los semblantes de los presentes, siendo la teniente Sin hablando en un murmullo frunciendo el ceño.

-¿hermano?-

La Calavera sonrió de lado fijando su atención en Pietro quien no paraba de mirarle con desafío dese el suelo.

-ya veo… por eso es que se llevan tanto-

-¡aléjate de él!-

El guardia volvió a electrificar la celda de Jimmy.

-siendo honesto, no les veo ningún parecido a los dos-dijo con desdén.

-¡se los advierto!-de manera salvaje Jimmy se colgó de los barrotes espantando al guardia haciendo retroceder hacia atrás-¡si se  atreven a tocarlo los matare!-

Las barras de la celda se activaron y un grito desgarrador salió de Jimmy por la fuerza de la descarga que salió volando lejos de los barrotes cayendo de espaldas, su cuerpo se convulsiono un par de segundos, jadeo con dificultad pero para sorpresa y horror del guardia y de los otros cautivos vieron como Jimmy se levantaban tambaleándose enseñando los colmillos como fiera.

-¡silencio todos! ¡O serán rociados por agua y electrocutados hasta perder la conciencia!-amenazo uno de los guardia quien tenía en sus manos la manguera de presión.

Intimidados los reclutas en ese inquietante silencio que se había levantado entre ellos fingiendo que nada andaba pasando en ese lugar en la celda de Pietro.

Menos uno.

-¡púdranse en el infierno!-

-¡cállate Hudson!-

Y continúo otro cautivo.

-¡vas a empeorar todo!-

-¡arderán en el infierno todos ustedes! ¡Me asegurare de ello, lo juro!-rugió Jimmy.

La teniente Sin dio una orden al guardia de la manguera que rociara solo la celda del escandaloso y al poco tiempo los gritos de Jimmy resonaron por el pasillo levantando olas de miedo en todos.

-¡NO!-

Pietro se abalanzó hacia adelante solo para ser golpeado por la Calavera propinándole una fuerte patada al estomago deteniéndolo en su lugar con la falta de aire en sus pulmones.

Los gritos siguieron hasta que Jimmy cayó en la inconsciencia con los hilos de sangre resbalar de sus oídos y nariz, un leve humo desprendía su cuerpo por las múltiples quemaduras y la piel enrojecida con irregulares ampollas por todo su cuerpo, el aroma de su carne provocaba las arcadas a los cautivos inmersos en el horror arrinconados en los más profundo de sus celdas. Pietro jadeaba hecho un ovillo tratando de evitar en hacer el menor movimiento posible reprimiendo otro quejido de dolor cayendo cara al suelo.

-admito que tienes espíritu-escucho la Calavera a su espalda al igual que la suela de sus pesadas botas salpicando el agua de la celda-aun así te desistes de ser doblegado ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que mantiene tu espíritu tan firme en alto, mutante? ¿Quieres verme aplicarte disciplina para que entiendas a las malas?-

Pietro carraspeo ronco su garganta en un extraño rugido como respuesta.

-¿tu orgullo a nublado tu capacidad del habla, criatura?-

El olor de la carne quemada de su hermano menor llego a Pietro, haciéndolo gruñir aun más fuerte.

-púdrete-

Con lentitud Pietro levanto la cabeza del suelo sosteniéndose con los puños, manteniendo el equilibrio de su cuerpo pese que sus brazos temblorosos flaquearían en cualquier momento pero manteniendo su mirada en dirección a la Calavera con tenacidad, la mirada vehemente en sus ojos azules y su cabello blanco gris pegado por el agua en su rostro y cuello un poco más largo que le llegaba a los hombros con la creciente barba blanca, la imagen era deplorable similar a la de un indigente provocándole una mueca de desagrado a la teniente Sin.

-que lengua tan osada para un esclavo-

-¡no soy un esclavo!-grito-¡ni antes ni ahora, jamás lo seré!-

Una patada de Rumlow contra la cara de Pietro fue lo suficiente para tumbar al mutante al suelo en un golpe sordo, el comandante sometía al velocista con las notables desventajas dado a las descargas eléctricas del collar y el frio entumiendo el cuerpo de Pietro para moverse y defenderse.

-¡maldito bastardo! ¡Cuida esa lengua!-

Con otro impacto al estomago Pietro se retorció cubriéndose la cabeza sin poder hacer nada, la paliza se prolongo un tiempo más hasta que la Calavera se terminara de cansar, observo  enorgullecido su trabajo hecho y se acerco al cuerpo tendido en el suelo tomando del cabello de Pietro sin mucha delicadeza obligando al mutante a mirarlo, la respiraba de Pietro subía y bajaba a un ritmo irregular con el rostro ensangrentado y labio partido pero para sorpresa de Rumlow, Pietro le escupió en la cara.

-si vas a matarme, mátame pedazo de basura-dijo entre diente por el agudo dolor, de sus labios escurría saliva mezclada de sangre y su cuerpo temblaba del maltrato, del miedo, de la impotencia pero sin apartar la mirada tenaz en la Calavera, soltando lo siguiente furia salpicándoles restos de saliva-¡HAZLO!-

Quitándose los restos con el dorso de la mano Rumlow no aparto su atención de Pietro bajo un leve silencio y una sonrisa se curvo en los labios de la Calavera, aquella acción provocó un escalofrió al velocista dándole mala espina.

-eres arrogante, no orgulloso-

Soltó el cabello de Pietro poniéndose de pie, arreglándose los botones del traje que se habían abierto por el arrebato de furia que se había ceñido contra el mutante, luego dio la vuelta saliendo  de la celda.

La calavera de dio una mirada severa a la teniente Sin, la pelirroja entrecerró los ojos estando, por alguna razón que desconocía Pietro, sombría, el comandante fue el primero en irse acomodándose el cuello del abrigo aun con la teniente siguiéndole con la mirada.

-cierren las celdas-

Fue lo único que dijo la teniente Sin a los guardias.

El silencio prevaleció, ninguno de los cautivos pronuncio una sola palabra y siguieron por un largo pero largo tiempo así hasta que llego la hora de apagar las luces, dejándolos en la asfixiante oscuridad de las celdas y el olor carbonizado de Jimmy.

 

 

En una ocasión, como tantas veces, las luces iluminaron el pasillo y siguieron esperando hasta que pudieran oír la alarma que abría la puerta principal del tercer nivel… pero las horas pasaron sintiéndose una eternidad que no tenía fin esperando a las guardias que parecían no venir.

Con la espalda a la pared Cortez observaba las rejas de su celda con aburrimiento, de vez en cuando se sentaba o se acostaba en el suelo por la incomodidad o caminaba en el pequeño espacio de la celda estirando las piernas. Los guardias se tardaban más de lo normal lo que levanto sospechas en Cortez ¿habrá sido por el incidente de la vez anterior? Se pregunto Cortez, si bien él y Pietro tenían solo un par de semanas de diferencia de haber ingresado en ese infernal por Hydra, cuando a Cortez lo trasladaron al tercer nivel se había encontrando para su sorpresa al demonio veloz cautivo.

Cortez supuso que el trato “especial” en el que era sometido Pietro podría deberse por ser el hijo de Erik Lensherr quien había ganado un notorio reconocimiento por tomar la isla de Genosha que originalmente había sido de los dominios del imperio de Hydra, una isla usada como un campo de concentración para esclavos, pero eso era otra historia… en la actualidad la isla servía como un hogar para muchos mutantes desamparados por las persecuciones, mutantes que iban en busca de la libertad de las cadenas viendo a Genosha como un símbolo.

Los intentos de Hydra de volver a retomar la isla que habían perdido se vieron inmovilizadas por los rebeldes que gobernaban la isla, Erik el caudillo rebelde les había dejo caer el telón al mostrar  el lado perverso que un mutante podría llegar a convertirse tiñendo las aguas de Genosha de sangre.

Fue un mensaje al mundo que no debían de meterse con Genosha y su gente.

Pese a la libertad de las cadenas, los mutantes seguían siendo vistos como una mera posesión, un objeto de cambio y Pietro no era la excepción en su cautiverio, Hydra podría atraer a potenciales compradores que pusieran sus ojos sobre él, dobleteando el precio por ser el hijo de Erik.

Cortez no mentiría si digiera que sentía empatía por la mala situación del velocista, bueno un poco ya que le tenía lastima… pero su coraje e rabia hacia él no disminuía cada vez que intentaba de  pensar en ponerse en los zapatos de Pietro, su maldito puñetero padre hecho a Cortez de la junto con el resto de los acólitos por haber querido levantar un motín a la propia isla y a otros mutantes que eran más débiles… pero Erik aliado de Charles Xavier y con los jóvenes que tenían en su tutela, les hicieron frente, terminando por vetar a mutantes belicosos de permanecer en la isla y sin olvidar del puñetazo que el mismísimo Pietro le había soltado en la cara a Cortez, desde ese entonces Cortes les tenia manía a cada miembro de la familia de Lensherr.

-no tienes ni idea del daño que quiero que te hagan, infeliz-murmuro Cortez cortando las extremidades de sus uñas del estrés-de lo que quiero que sufras…-

Las horas pasaron y no había ni una sola presencia de los guardias hasta que el inesperado sonar de la alarma lo dio un sobresalto a todos, se escucho el deslice de las rejas y pisadas que resonaban por todo el pasillo abriéndose camino.

El seguro de las celdas se desactivaron y cada uno de los presos salió para formarse en una fila en medio del pasillo como de costumbre, todos excepción de Pietro cuya celda permanecía cerrada, con extrañeza Pietro aun esperando en pie a que se abriera la puerta, la intento abrir más no pudo, luego hubo un escándalo que llamo la atención de todos girándose hacia atrás y viendo a dos guardias forcejeando con Jimmy Hudson, siendo sostenido por esas largas varillas con soga en la punta para someter a los animales de distancia, los guardias a cada lado tiraban de Jimmy por el cuello mientras que otra soga yacía alrededor de los brazos de Jimmy. La fila miró a los guardias avanzar con Jimmy siendo arrastrado al frente y al llegar cerca de la celda de Pietro, ambos hermanos se miraron mutuamente y Jimmy soltó un rugido ensordecerlo al ver el estado demacrado del velocista.

Una estocada de la cachiporra de electro choque pincho la espalda de Jimmy arrebatándole un grito.

-¡basta! ¡Déjenlo en paz!-grito Pietro intentando alcanzar a su hermano, detenido por los barrotes que los separaban.

Los guardias ignoraron a Pietro y siguieron con el avance del resto de la fila, las puertas se cerraron sonando la alarma del seguro.

Todo quedo en silencio.

Pietro se había quedado solo en el tercer nivel, nadie había venido por él para la rutina de los test o traer el plato de masa gris viscosa a la cual llamaban comida en ese lugar.

Se había acostumbrado por mucho tiempo al silencio, el sonido del silencio que era semejante a una leve estática levantada en el aire zumbaba en sus oídos, durante su cautiverio por primera vez removía incomodo caminando sin parar de un lado al otro por toda la celda mordiéndose las uñas o los dedos de la ansiedad o sentándose en la puerta de su celda contando cada uno de los barrotes luego volvió a repetir la misma acción de contar los barrotes o dar pasos en la celda contando cuantas pisadas cubría el suelo perdido de la noción del tiempo.

Mientras contaba sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados escuchando el sonar de la alarma y las luces se apagaron dejando todo a oscuras levantando escalofríos en Pietro.

Los demás no habían regresado.

Su hermano menor no había regresado.

-¡JAMES!-

Su voz retumbo como eco.

-¡donde esta mi hermano! ¡Que les hicieron!-

La absoluta oscuridad reinaba en el tercer nivel.

-¡¿Dónde está mi hermano?!-

Las corrientes eléctricas del collar invadieron su cuerpo pero Pietro de alguna manera no parecía ser susceptible a ellas, recorriéndole leves destellos de electricidad por el cuerpo como una anguila eléctrica colgándose de los barrotes como un animal hecho una fiera.

-¡JIMMY!-

Al borde de la desesperación y del ataque de pánico un bestial y desgarrador grito retumbo por la oscura estancia del tercer nivel, logrando a escucharse hasta el segundo nivel asustando a los cautivos como a los guardias que custodiaban las puertas con el sudor bajar por la frente y la piel de gallina.

Ningún guardia se atrevió a ir comprobar o calmar al único huésped habitando en el tercer nivel.

 

 

La alarma había sonado dos veces, las luces se habían ido dos veces y regresado una tercera vez, en total era tres días desde que había visto por última vez a su hermano y al resto de los cautivos, ni una sola vez los guardias bajaron a verlo, no lo habían llevado ni a la sala de experimentos para los test o alguna inyección, por un momento Pietro pensó que lo habían dejado a la buena de dios para matarlo de hambre en las celdas.

 _Zajdi, zajdi jasno sonce_  
zajdi pomrači se  
i ti jasna le mesečino  
begaj udavi se.

Pietro yacía acostado sin dejar de ver el techo con una voz ronca y seca cantando una melodía, el calor de sus lagrimas secas marcando las huellas de recorrer su rostro, su voz rompía silencio con su canto retumbar como el salón de una opera en el vació de las celdas.

 _Crni goro, crni sestro_  
dvajca da crnejme  
ti za tvojte lisja le goro  
jas za mojta mladost.

Alzo los brazos como si con eso pudiera tocar el cielo que tanto añoraba cerrando los ojos e imaginando el estar en una playa sintiendo la brisa del viento contra su cuerpo y el calor de los rayos del sol tocar su piel, en su canto descargando con todo su sentir desgarrador con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le pudieran permitir no importándole la resequedad de sus labios.

 

 _Tvojte lisja goro sestro_  
pak ḱe ti se vratat  
mojta mladost goro le sestro  
nema da se vrati

Con los brazos extendidos al aire y la cabeza hacia atrás entre abrió los ojos y al segundo desentonó la nota alta al divisar unas gruesas botas negras y el borde del pantalón de uniforme militar táctico, el susto le provocó un doloroso brinco en el pecho y con torpeza se sentó en el suelo.

La Calavera lo analizaba en silencio con aquella mirada fría e de indiferencia le hacía recordar a Pietro a su propio padre juzgándolo con la mirada, el recuerdo fue tan incomodo que agito la cabeza de lado en lado haciendo que se esfumara el recuerdo y centrándose en el presente.

El comandante Rumlow escudriño al mutante tomando nota de los notorios cambios en sus movimientos, aquellas estelas difusas que se dibujaban en un principio cuando se movía como una huella de su velocidad estaban ausentes, nulas, casi se podría decir que se movía a la velocidad normal de una persona común y corriente.

Era una buena señal de que la droga en su sistema se mantenía vigente en su sangre luego de tres días de aislamiento sin la presencia de los médicos.

-Dónde está mi hermano-

Pietro exigió frunciendo el ceño.

-no es de tu preocupación por ahora-

-¡que le hiciste a James Hudson!-Bramo-¡¿Qué le han hecho?!-

Tras el silencio Rumlow decidió responder con cierta indiferencia.

-lo pasamos a las arenas-

El miedo fue evidente en Pietro con los ojos desmesurados y la tez pálida.

-… es mentira-

-su factor curativo es excelente, consiguió sobrevivir a las rondas y aumentar las apuestas, si eso es lo que quieres saber-

Pietro no respondió nada mirándole con ese estupor en su semblante.

El comandante pasando su mano a la barra de seguridad  abrió las puertas de la celda y dio el paso firme al frente, Pietro del instinto retrocedió viendo la gran figura del intimidante comandante con  el desdén bailar en sus ojos.

-que barbarie… mírate-gesto una mueca de desagrado-la sangre real de un inhumano, mezclándose con la impura de un error de la naturaleza como tú, para la familia real debió de haber sido la deshonrosa que naciera una mestiza entre su linaje-

-tú no sabes nada-siseo con veneno Pietro teniendo la tentativa de escupirle en la cara-no tienes derecho de hablar de mi vida como si estuvieran en posición de opinar-

-aun tan bravucón… mira en donde estas, mírate a ti mismo, no eres nada más que un sucio mutante-vio la tensión en los hombros del mutante con el desliz emocional en el que se encontraba y rápido decidió aprovecharlo-tu hija es un error, como tu… ¿crees que la familia real realmente la acepta como un miembro más de ellos? Según dicen las malas lenguas que te echaron de su reino por tu incompetencia ¿Qué te hace pensar que toleraran tal error producto de la aventura que tuviste con la princesa?-

-cállate-

Rumlow se rio fuerte.

-sabes que es verdad-

-¡cállate!-

-un mozo de bajo nivel liado con una mujer de pura sangre, es una vergüenza-

La respiración comenzaba a ser irregular apretando los puños de la ira.

-no eres más que un malnacido engendro-

Sonrió para sus adentro al verlo abatido por sus palabras.

-no tienes a nadie más de tu familia contigo, estas solo… ya no tienes a nadie, mírate, aquellos esclavos a los que llamas tu gente ni se han molestado en venir por ti, ni siquiera tu padre-

Esa fue la apuñalada que Pietro sintió.

-eres su vergüenza-

-¡solo dices puras patrañas!-

-oh ¿en serio?-dio una risa en respuesta contemplándole con malicia-¿Cuántas veces te ha dicho que ha estado orgulloso de ti?-

Nada, silencio.

-que lastima, de todas formas ya no te debes de preocupar de volverlo ver algún día-

-… ellos vendrán-escupiendo veneno en sus palabras-y cuando lo hagan, tú y este maldito lugar serán borrados del mapa-

-ya es demasiado tarde… dimos con el nido rebelde de tu especie, los capturamos a todos-

La expresión de Pietro fue incierta quedando mudo por varios segundos, tratando de asimilar la información que estaba recibiendo.

-¿de qué estás hablando?-

-el nido… el que conecta directo a Genosha por medio de un portal de esa rubia rusa-

El miedo de Pietro ya fue evidente.

-no es verdad…-negó con la cabeza-no pudieron dar en el sitio, estas mintiendo-

-sabemos todo sobre XFactor, Force, los nuevos integrantes de tu escuadrón de búsqueda y de los planes que tenía tu padre buscando alianzas con Wakanda-

La Calavera metió su mano en los bolcillos de su gabardina y arrojo frente a Pietro dos largas coletas de cabellos amarrados, una cabellera castaña oscura y la otra cabellera verde enmarañadas en sangre seca arrebatándole la respiración de solo de verlo.

La Calavera sonrió al ver la vulnerabilidad del mutante, viendo como negaba la cabeza con desesperación.

-Son falsas, no son reales-

-¿estás seguro de eso?-

Con una gran incomodidad las tomo entre sus mano temblorosas por la emoción y el dolor de sus articulaciones, las cabelleras eran reales, se sentían reales.

-ellas eran eh… ¿Qué eran de ti? ¿tus hermanas también?-camino hacia Pietro observando la desesperación que lentamente comenzaba a creer en el mutante-te puedo asegurar que mis hombres las atendieron muy bien… de hecho, salieron más que satisfechos con sus servicios femeninos haciéndolas gemir como cerdos-una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en el semblante del comandante Rumlow, las arqueadas de nauseas golpearon a Pietro sosteniendo la firme crecía de que todo aquello era una vil farsa para engañarlo.

-¿oh y sabes algo más?-

El estremecimiento de sus músculos lo dejaron inmóvil en su sitio, no queriendo seguir escuchando al hombre, apretando sus manos en las coletas.

-tu padre, ese mutante de segunda, descansa su cabeza decapitada dentro de un tarro de alcohol  como trofeo-

Un grito atronador retumbo por la celda y tras un pestañeo impresionante Pietro había  arremetiendo a la Calavera dándole un prominente derechazo a la mandíbula.

-¡HIJO DE PERRA!-

El collar inhibidor lanzaba centellas obligando al velocista padecer el dolor de los choques paralizándolo en el acto, en el momento la Calavera aprovecho la ventaja derribando a Pietro con un puñetazo al estomago sacándole el aire, Pietro tosió cayendo de rodillas.

El comandante Calavera sonrió y soltó una carcajada limpiándose la sangre con el dorso de la mano del labio partido por donde el mutante le había dado el poderoso golpe, se acerco al cuerpo tendido en el suelo y lo pateo sin piedad repetidas veces.

-¡tus hermanas sirvieron bien a su propósito! ¡Como las putas que son para mis hombres!-el velocista arqueo la espalda arrojando un grito de dolor-debiste hacerlas visto ¡gimiendo por más día y noche! ¡Todo un espectáculo!-

La Calavera no se detuvo, tomó al mutante de los brazos levantándolo del suelo y lo aventó hacia la pared, el cuerpo de Pietro dio con un duro golpe sordo al estamparse lastimándose el hombro pero no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para recuperarse con la lluvia de puñetazos lanzados a diestra y siniestra del comandante en su rostro, torso y brazos, Pietro recobrando el ritmo consiguió insertar otro izquierdazo mandando a retroceder al corpulento hombre y se lanzo en una embestida contra él dándole un rodillazo por debajo de la mandíbula haciéndolo retroceder a un más.

La Calavera quedo impresionado no esperando que el mutante aun tuviera la condición suficiente para adoptar una pelea, sin saber que cuando Pietro sufría ataques de insomnios se entrenaba cuando las luces se apagaban evitando dormir en pesadillas, pese a la delgadez que había ganado en cautiverio y las pocas proporciones de comida, Pietro no había perdido mucho musculo.

En una movida Rumlow sujeto el puño del mutante deteniéndolo en el acto y torció la muñeca en un ángulo irregular para después golpear la zona detrás de la rodilla de Pietro sacándolo de balance y al instante rodeando el fornido brazo al cuello aprisionándolo en una llave.

Pietro rasguñando con su mano libre el brazo pero luego consiguió soltar un cabezazo hacia atrás torciendo la nariz de la Calavera en un sangrerio logrando que aflojando la llave y con un impulso de sus piernas como un gimnasta olímpico Pietro salto por arriba de la cabeza del comandante Rumlow posicionándose justo detrás de la espalda llevándose consigo el brazo y doblándolo el codo detrás de la cabeza. Entre el forcejeo la Calavera logro liberarse del agarre de Pietro y le dio una patada insertando directo al estomago, la fuerza fue tal que el cuerpo de Pietro termino barriendo el suelo rodeando con ambos brazos la punzada aguda en su abdomen tras un ataque de tos con saliva y sangre entre mezcladas.

Rumlow se tomó su tiempo de palpar con sus dedos la torcedura del puente de la nariz, bañando su mano de sangre que le goteaba desde la barbilla, soltó una mueca de dolor y sin pensarlo mucho sujeto su nariz ubicándola en su sitio de un tirón escuchándose la torcedura grotesca, inhalo con fuerza e escupió la sangre al suelo, mantuvo la cabeza hacia atrás apretando los orificios nasales.

 -mal nacido muti-

Pietro se encontraba hecho un ovillo sin parar de toser.

-¡maldito canalla, mira lo que has hecho!-

Le dio otra patada entre los muslos a Pietro.

-¡¿estás satisfecho, eh?! ¿Creíste que podías dar conmigo con tanta facilidad?-otra patada y otra-¡soy el puñetero comandante y mano derecha de Hydra, Brock Rumlow!-

Termino arrojando a Pietro al otro lado de la celda impactando con dureza a los barrotes y cayó sin fuerzas al suelo, el cuerpo del velocista convulsiono de la conmoción, escapando los quejidos dolorosos tras las largas de bocanadas de aire, la Calavera soltó una serie de maldiciones viendo el desastre de su nariz y luego detuvo otra vez su atención en el mutante contemplándolo de pies a cabeza, reparando especialmente en lo poco que había quedado del esbelto cuerpo del mutante durante los primeros días en las celdas, era más delgado al sufrir la pérdida de peso en esos meses pero aun la atención de Rumlow se mantenía fija en la retaguardia del mutante.

Se paso la lengua entre los labios semi partidos y se acerco quedando justo de pie del tembloroso mutante, sus dedos bajaron hasta el cinturón deshaciéndose el amarre y luego dirigiendo una mano al cierre de la bragueta. Le dio otra patada a Pietro en un costado fijándolo en el suelo al ver que este hacia el intento de ponerse de pie, la suela de su bota piso la mano de Pietro fijándola al suelo y escuchando el lastimero lloriqueo e hundiendo aun más la bota en la mano.

-mírate ahora… maldita basura-

Lo contemplo por un largo silencio masajeándose la dureza de la entrepierna sacándola del pantalón con una sonrisa insana creció en el hombre al tiempo que daba que con el pie empujaba  el cuerpo del mutante manteniéndolo boca abajo.

-mírate ahora… -

Pietro lanzo un grito de dolor cuando la bota piso su espalda, empezando a rasguñar el suelo con desesperación.

-eres lo que eres, una basura, por eso es que tienes esa marca en el brazo-

Rumlow se había quitado el cinto y se posiciono de rodillas empezando a tirar del pantalón con brusquedad despertando los sentidos en alerta de Pietro en un segundo dando paso al horror que le inundaba al adivinar las intenciones del comandante Rumlow.

-¡NO!- 

Forcejo intentando apartarse de él.

-¡suéltame maldito monstruo!-gritó y peleó Pietro.

-¡no te muevas!-

-¡no me toques!-

-¡te dije que no te movieras!-

Pietro consiguió girar medio cuerpo soltándole un codazo a la mandíbula y prosiguió con patearlo en el abdomen, Rumlow con la excitación en alto al ver la desesperación del mutante lo sujeto del cuello con una mano estampándolo al suelo boca arriba, Pietro se removió siguiendo con la lucha clavando sus uñas a los brazos y en un intento estiro los brazos tratando de alcanzar el rostro de Rumlow consiguiendo jalonearlo del cuello de la camiseta, Rumlow apretó el agarre alrededor del cuello cortarle la respiración a Pietro, por auto reflejo por la asfixia Pietro dirigió sus manos a la muñeca tratando de zafarse del agarre.

El pánico le inundo con un horripilante escalofrió cuando su pantalón fue deslizado de sus piernas a la altura de las rodillas pero de un movimiento rápido logró poner sus pies en el toras del comandante empujándolo hacia atrás quitándoselo de encima, Pietro se giro y sin perder la oportunidad prendió la carrera impulsándose con sus manos hacia adelante con las esperanzas de cruzar las puertas de su celda abierta, justa a punto de cruzar grito de dolor recibiendo el cintarazo a la pantorrilla tan fuerte que el metal de la argolla le dejo la marca perforando a la piel.

Pietro cayó boca abajo con dureza sintiendo una mano envolver su tobillo arrastrándolo de regreso al interior con el pesado cuerpo del hombre arrojarse sobre él, el grito desesperado de Pietro retumbo al final del pasillo sin ninguna ayuda en camino.

Envolvió sus dedos en el enmarañado cabello blanco sujetando con firmeza y con la otra mano tirando de la ropa interior deslizándolo por debajo de los muslos, Rumlow sonrió ejerciendo todo su poder sobre Pietro dominándolo, pasando las callosas manos por las gruesas piernas e muslos del velocista y parte de la espalda baja, Pietro intento arañar el rostro de la Calavera y el comandando en respuesta tironeo aun más del cabello arrancando unas cuantas hebras del cuero cabelludo e obligado que la espada se arqueara hacia atrás.

-¡no, no, no! ¡Por favor! ¡Detente! ¡NO!-

Una mano se estampo contra su boca silenciándolo e amortiguando el grito de la penetración de la Calavera entrando a la fuerza, el cuerpo de Pietro vibró y las descargas eléctricas del collar le atacaron dejándolo inmovilizado por el choque, sus ojos desbordaron en lagrimas sintiendo el enorme miembro abriéndose más profundo en su interior, Pietro rasguño el suelo perdiendo el control de sus brazos con otra descarga del collar sin dejar de convulsionar su cuerpo a los choques, Rumlow se recostó sobre la espalda del velocista embistiéndolo con furia a un ritmo acelerado.

Pietro hiso de todo para quitárselo de encima, siguió luchando hasta morder con fuerza el dedo de la mano que lo callaba, clavó sus uñas por el borde de la mandíbula de Rumlow pero el comandante estampo la cara de Pietro al suelo dos veces, otra descarga del collar paralizo a Pietro dejándolo entumido mientras Rumlow lo embestía como un animal en celo, el aliento a anís y tabaco le llego de golpe con la boca de Rumlow pegada a un lado del oído de Pietro lanzando  comentarios obscenos tirando del cabello blanco.

-anda ramera… ruega… ruégame-

Las uñas de Pietro se clavaron en la mano que lo sostenía del cuero cabelludo pero en vez de darle dolor termino provocando placer a la Calavera.

La otra mano libre de la Calavera pasó por recorrer el resto del cuerpo de Pietro por debajo de la camiseta de reo, manoseando con cizaña al punto de arrancar la prensa a tirones dejando el cuerpo desnudo expuesto al descubierto, la cabeza de Pietro termino estampándose al suelo otra vez con el brazo de la Calavera ejerciendo presión detrás del cuello mientras se ajustaba con firmeza a entre las piernas del velocista.

La humillación y la dominación del mutante fueron el mayor placer del comandante Rumlow, le gustaba que ejerciera pelea, que tratara de zafarse de sus manos e huir, aquella imagen indomable del demonio veloz le había fascinado, sonriendo en cada momento que Pietro le clavaba las uñas rasgando su piel en desesperación.

-soy tu maldito amo, eres el esclavo, de ahora en adelante tendrás que captar mis órdenes ¿¡entendiste!?-

El grito desgarrador del mutante resonó calado en lo más profundo de su alma destrozada.

-¡dilo!-exigió la Calavera, volviendo más frenéticas y violentas las embestidas desquitándose contra Pietro al punto de hacerlo sangrar-¡dilo maldito muti! ¿¡Quien es tu jodido amo!?-

-¡¡¡ERIK!!!-

Fue el primer pensamiento en su desesperación que cruzo por su mente y seguido de otros  nombres.

-¡JEAN!-

Tenía las esperanzas de que sus aclamos fueran escuchadas en algún lugar del planeta.

-¡PROFESOR!-

Las descargas eléctricas le hicieron sacar espuma de la boca perdiendo por unos instantes el sentido con el insoportable dolor en sus caderas y espalda baja… la tortura del ultraje pasó a dar fin sintió el espasmo desagradable del miembro eyaculando en su interior, sintió nauseas, Pietro quiso vomitar sin dejar de templan aun teniendo el pesado cuerpo tumbado arriba de él, sintió asco de la respiración del hombre contra su cuello y de las manos acariciando su cuerpo, las lagrimas no paraban de desbordar de sus ojos bañando su rostro, un escalofrió recorrió a Pietro con el jadeo de satisfacción de Rumlow cerca de su cara.

Rumlow empezaba a moverse asqueando a Pietro aun mas, sintiendo el trozo de carne deslizándose de sus posaderas sintiendo con el frio  la humedad entre sus piernas, la nariz de Pietro hiso un sonido de moqueo y enterró su rostro al suelo, el collar todavía no dejaba de evitarle ataques eléctricos por la vibración de su cuerpo a causa de sus poderes reprimidos, cerró sus piernas haciéndose un ovillo abrazándose a sí mismo y se quedo así en esa posición con su semblante en shock mirando al suelo.

Su mente apenas asimilaba lo que le acababa de pasar, repasándose una y otra vez que era solo otra pesadilla con el rostro empapado en lágrimas y sangre.

El comandante Brock Rumlow por su parte se retiro con pereza del mutante  con el miembro flácido colgando, rodó hacia un lado acostándose en el suelo boca arriba y soltando un suspiro, se sentía pleno y satisfecho, se paso las manos a la cabellera oscura de corte militar antes de guardar el flácido miembro de vuelta a la ropa interior ajustándose el pantalón aun estando acostado.

Pietro abrió la boca pero un mudo quejido salió en su lugar cuando una mano acaricio sus piernas con mucha insistencia, se abrazo más así mismo deseando en sus adentros que no se volviera a repetir, que lo dejaran en paz, cerró los ojos mordiéndose con fuerza el labio cuando esa misma mano subió masajeando el cuello de Pietro.

-para ser un muti eres bastante satisfactorio, es una lástima dejar que te vendan… no sería difícil conseguirte un comprador-

No le respondió siguiendo en el estado de shock.

Estando ya de pie se acomodo el pantalón abrochándose el cinturón, observando el cuerpo tembloroso del mutante sin una muestra de pudor y rio poniendo su bota en la cadera marcada de moretes y ejerció presión, al no tener respuesta o reacción del mutante metió la bota entre los muslos obteniendo el quejido lastimero.

-ya no te ves tan bravucón ¿Dónde quedo tu tenacidad orgullosa?-

Siguió moviente el pie entre los lastimados muslos, el cuerpo de Pietro vibro con más intensidad y arqueo la espalda por la aguda descarga del collar dejándolo tieso, inmóvil, no podía protestar, abría su boca pero sus palabras morían en un mudo quejido.

Deseo arrancarse el collar, tirándolo de sus manos, liberándose de la agonía de las descargas, deseo desintegrar aquel hombre con su velocidad, desintegrarlo pieza por pieza pulverizando sus huesos con la fricción de velocidad… el collar dio otro castigo y Pietro dio otro grito apagado, su garganta ardía y yacía seca de tanto gritar y llorar, a como pudo resistiendo las descargar con lentitud sus dedos se envolvieron en el borde del collar tirando de el, siendo completamente inútil su acción siguiendo escuchando las risas de Rumlow taladrar sus oídos.

-¡anda! Muéstrame en donde quedo tu osadía-

Los empujones de Rumlow pasaron a subir de tono.

-¿es todo lo que tienes para demostrar? ¿Eso es todo? ¡Menudo genio arrogante el que te traes!-

Hasta este punto Pietro hecho un ovillo, se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos recibiendo la lluvia de patadas.

-¡esta es tu verdadera naturaleza! ¡Estar en el piso agachando la cabeza!-

 

 

No supo en qué momento había caído en la inconsciencia despertándose en la inmersa oscuridad desnudo en el duro y friolento piso, las extremidades de su cuerpo sufrían los calambres y paladeaba la resequedad de su boca, con lentitud empezó a usas sus brazos para levantar su cuerpo con el extraño y molesto zumbido en sus oídos, una pesadez oprimía su tórax al tiempo que la cabeza le daba vueltas pero cayó derrotado quedando inmóvil y consciente en el suelo.

Respiro hondo y pesado, un dolor punzante se presento en su espalda baja y ante el recuerdo lagrimas silenciosas recorrían su rostro… volvió a intentar sentarse soltando sollozos leves hasta que logro posicionarse mejor sentado en medio de la completa oscuridad.

El incomodo calambre iba en crecimiento haciéndolo cerrar los ojos e enterrando su rostro en sus manos con el llanto descontrolado.

No había sido un sueño, todo había sido real.

No se encontraba en casa, sino encerrado en una jaula.

Quiso vomitar pero no podía, en su lugar un grito de lamento y dolor dejo salir toda su furia para  luego dejar que el silencio gobernara en la oscuridad.

Tanteo la camiseta de reo hecha tirones que aún le quedaba rasgada de la parte de la espalda temblando del frio ante la exposición gélida y humedad, en un movimiento suave se subió la ropa interior y busco el pantalón para protegerse del frio, se sentía asqueado y la furia nacía dentro de él.

Se sujeto el cabello tirando de él rugiendo como animal tambaleándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás en un trance de shock psicológico, sus emociones estaba desbordándose en el empique y su mente sufriendo los distintos piques de dolor al no lograr procesar la velocidad en la que corrían siendo más lento en la interpretación de cosas, la droga noqueadora no solo estaba afectando su metabolismo biológico sino su psique mental, se quedaba trabado en no saber cómo lidiar con el trauma neurótico en procesar la información y grito desesperado tratando de calmar los furiosos pensamientos que parecían cobrar vida en forma de voces retumbando en eco por todas las celdas dejándolo sordo.

Normalmente Pietro poseía la capacidad de lidiar más rápido con las situaciones tensas, siendo capaz de entrar en un estado de negación y luego a la asimilación a los pocos segundos pero la inestabilidad de su mente rápida fue cortada abruptamente por lo que no podía a llegar a una pronta asimilación de que era lo que le había pasado. Dentro de él había una guerra interna en el que sus habilidades mutantes yacían aun presentes corriendo a mil por segundo sus pensamientos y por otro lado la droga que lo había adormecido en un letargo. El dolor era indescriptible, sus huesos vibraban pero su carne no, sus neuronas corrían al cien pero no era capaz de entender nada sufriendo un cortocircuito, su torrente sanguíneo corrió furioso atreves de sus venas pero el dolor de su corazón palpitar le hacía creer que le explotaría, su cabeza era un tornado de voces y lo enloquecían a cada momento llegando al extremo de alucinar por el ataque de pánico.

-¡¡DIOS MIO!!-

En algún punto rodo por el suelo tirando de su cabello tratando de apartar el dolor y la celda se ilumino por las corrientes eléctricas que envolvían su cuerpo por completo detectando la “activación” de sus habilidades que salían a flote por los poros de su piel.

-¡¡ALGUIEN AYUDENME POR FAVOR!!-

Sintió un cuerpo tumbado arriba de él, abrió los ojos encontrando al comandante Rumlow con su petulante sonrisa pintado en su horrible rostro cicatrizado fornicando furiosamente su cuerpo, sintió los dedos enterrarse en cintura aferrándose a Pietro, del pánico grito tratado de quitarse al hombre de encima pero al segundo el escenario cambio, viéndose sumergió en las frías aguas de un almacén inundado entre la oscuridad, confundido Pietro miro hacia arriba distinguiendo las luces de las linternas e una lluvia de balas de metralla se abrió sobre su cabeza al tiempo que su padre Erik lo sumergió con brusquedad en el agua apartándose ambos de las balas, sintió otro  jalón en su brazo y salió a la superficie tomando pesadas bocanadas de aire.

_-¡vamos a morir!-_

_-calla niño-_

Erik yacía igual de asustado que su hijo tratando de buscar una salida.

_-¡sigue nadando, niño! ¡Vamos!-_

Y eso hiso Pietro siguiendo la voz de su padre a ciegas en medio de la oscuridad de las aguas hasta que el escenario volvió a cambiar con todo su alrededor envuelto por el fuego y con Pietro cayendo de rodillas al suelo polvoriento, con el corazón y la adrenalina en alto giró en dirección de una Jean protegiéndolo de las poderosas llamaradas de Amala siendo poseída por uno de los espíritus demoniacos del limbo que se le habían escapado a Illyana.

_-¡sostenla Roja!-_

Dicto Illyana con su fuerte acento ruso al lado de Jean, sosteniendo la intimidante espada envuelta en un brillo.

_-¡se supone que no debemos de lastimarla!-Jean grito preocupada._

_-¡es ella o somos nosotros! ¡Noquéala!-_

Pietro se sobresalto y miró el amuleto de Agamotto que le había arrebatado al supremo hechicero, se suponía que debía de dárselo Illyana...

_-¡no espera Jean!-_

Pietro se levanto corriendo a alta velocidad hacia las dos mujeres pero otra vez el escenario cambio terminando en ser envuelto por una densa cortina de humo que quemándole la garganta y la nariz al respirar, tocio copiosamente jalando el cuello de su camiseta cubriéndose el rostro apartando el humo.

El olor de la carne quemada inundaba por todo el lugar seguido de los gritos agonizantes entre mezclados del horror y desesperación, se movió por el lugar en busca de una salida de aquel edificio consumido por el fuego.

Alguien grito su nombre… una voz muy familiar, corrió hacia la dirección de donde provenía aquella voz logrando distinguir una puerta a escasos metros y la estampo contra su cuerpo abriendo, siendo recibido por el aire fresco y continuo avanzando alejándose del humo y resbalo cayendo de boca al suelo en la nieve.

Jadeo y tosió con los ojos llorosos picados por el humo y su pañuelo amarrado a su cabellera se había deslizado justo al ras de sus ojos, le dolía respirar y con cierta dificultad fijo su atención al frente atraído por los gritos que escuchaba… lo que vio lo dejo con la horrible sensación en el cuerpo como un balde con agua fría.

La muchedumbre del poblado se encontraba ahí reunida alrededor, Django se encontraba  tumbado en el suelo temblando por la paliza que le habían propinado los hombre del pueblo y a un par de metros se encontraba su madre adoptiva, su querida tía, de rodillas con su bello rostro maltratado de moretones y bañado en lágrimas, su largo cabello negro hecho un desastre y su falda destrozada y cortada dejaba al descubiertos sus piernas del abuso de la violación que había sufría al ser agarrado por los hombre el pueblo.

Uno de los hombres se encontraba rociado gasolina de pies a cabeza a la pobre mujer, el semblante del miedo puro y horror en Mayra yacía fija a los ojos del pequeño Pietro.

Paralizado del miedo Pietro vio como el cuerpo de Mayra era prendiendo en llamas por el cerillo y con el grito de Django de horror por su esposa.

De vuelta en la celda los ojos de Pietro brillaron en un intenso brillo azul y su cuerpo se arqueo en respuestas de sus poderes contra atacando el collar inhibidor, las descargas fueron tan fuerte que hicieron explotar el chip del mando de la activación del collar anulando todas sus funciones dejándolo apagado.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Infiltrados.**

 

Douglas Ramsey se quejo, desasiéndose del mecanismo del electro choque del collar, hacer eso le  había requerido mucha concentración para deshacerse del artefacto, la celda yacía oscura por la hora del corte pero sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo para que volvieran a encenderse, teniendo el tiempo limitado pronto entró en acción en su misión.

Tomo una respiración profunda cerrando los ojos y tiro de la larga aguja por detrás del cuello ubicado justo a la punta de la vertebral cervical, un lastimero sollozo escapo de sus labios sacándola con lentitud retirándola por completo, una delgada aguja como alfiler de 5 centímetros de largo, continuo tomando ambos extremos del collar desprendiéndola en dos parte, el proceso fue doloroso ya que por todo lo largo del collar había pequeños pinchos de agujas que se encarnaban a la piel, dejándole las marcas frescas de los orificios y los hilos finos de sangre humedecer el cuello de la camiseta.

Doug se maldijo internamente en el momento de haber aceptado la misión, recordado cuando le pusieron el collar y luego fue arrastrado a ese lugar siendo clasificado como un “desechable” por Hydra sin tener la más remota idea de las habilidades especiales de Doug.

Gimió adoptando una pose en cuclillas con las manos alrededor del cuello al tiempo que lloriqueaba en silencio, se masajeo la zona mal herida tomando un par de segundos en restablecerse, se encamino hacia donde creía que era la puerta palpando todo a ciegas hasta sentir la superficie metálica de la puerta, sus manos viajaron por todo del contorno del marco hasta que palpo lo que él consideraba la ubicación de la caja del mecanismo de la puerta que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta, concentrándose empezó a “leer” los dígitos descifrando el código alrededor de 1 minuto, no sin antes de asegurarse de no activar algún mecanismo de alarma.

Una vez listo procedió con cuidado, mordiéndose el labio inferior a los pocos segundos de empujar la puerta en silencio, espero unos momentos antes de animarse abrir la puerta unos cuantos centímetros más lo suficiente como para asomarse, el pasillo yacía plenamente iluminado y parecía libre sin nadie rondando cerca, abrió un poco más, no mucho, solo lo suficiente para dejar pasar su delgado cuerpo y cerrar la puerta con el mismo cuidado e puso su mano a la caja encendiendo código y sellando la puerta con el foquito verde en señal de que se encontraba en uso pero se alarmo al ver las huellas en su propia sangre  marcadas en la fría superficie metálica por lo que escupió y con la manga de la camiseta de reo la limpio de una manera minuciosa quitando todo rastro de la evidencia.

Miro el pasillo con una serie de celdas de puertas metálicas en ambas paredes con números inscritos en ellas, para su desgracia podía escuchar voces y las sombras asomarse por la puerta que daba al fondo de ese mismo pasillo y la luz que salía de un, escuchaba las risas y música en el ambiente un enorme ventanal que obtenía una gran vista de un pequeño tramo para cruza el pasillo y llegar al otro lado.

Mirando de reojos al resto de las celdas Doug se acerco leyendo la nota del número del individuo que yacía en el interior de un antiguo “paciente” que ya no se encontraba ahí con el claro escrito de “espécimen fallecido” y el foco apagado arriba de la puerta. Su atención fue atraída a las otras tres celdas con el foco en verde de que se encontraban ocupadas y por unos momentos Doug lo considero… considero el no exponerse más tiempo para ponerse en marcha de avanzar e ir en buscar una salida de ese lugar pero su conciencia no lo permitiría vivir sabiendo que podría haber hecho una diferencia… recriminándose así mismo al pasar de largo la primera celda del foco verde apretó los puño soltando un suspiro meditando unos segundo.

Podría hacerlo, tal vez… lo haría rápido y sacaría a los tres pobres diablos atrapados en ese recinto que apestaba a desinfectante y cloro.

Puso su mano en el cuadro digital desactivando al segundo el código de acceso e ingreso al interior con suma discreción, Elizabeth giro hacia él con una mirada asesina que lo intimido pero ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra alguna, la joven Braddock entendió perfectamente lo que estaba pasando y asintió con la cabeza en señal de que aceptaba las condiciones de la ayuda, Doug no perdió tiempo en quitarle el collar pero tuvo la suficiente delicadeza de retirar con cuidado las agujas, observando la marca roja de irritación de la piel y la sangre bañando el cuello de la camiseta de la mujer.

-ellos me… inyectaron…-

Susurro débil Elizabeth.

-¿sedantes?-

-droga… nueva-

-hay que salir de aquí… hay que ir por los otros-

Una vez estando afuera fueron a la siguiente celda, al ver el numero al parece siendo familiar para  Elizabeth termino negó con la cabeza a Doug, pero Doug siguió adelante desactivando el código de todos modos.

Ambos se sobresaltaron al oír un estruendo como de algo caer en el fondo girando en alerta a lo que pasarían a continuación… no había nadie en el pasillo y lo único que se escuchaba eran las  escandalosas carcajadas que provenían de la habitación del fondo.

Elizabeth miro a Doug con la expresión dudosa, el remordimiento llegaba a Doug poniendo sus manos sudorosas del nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo y del peligro al cual se encontraba exponiendo de no ir a cumplir con su misión principal tomándose el tiempo se sacar a los “desechables”, una mirada de determinación baila en su semblante.

-sabes lo que les harán-

Eran los experimentos de pruebas, los desechables.

Sin esperar objeción de Elizabeth abrió la celda de Kevin Sydney, primero el miedo se presento en la mirada del hombre pero al ver de quien se traba y que no eran los guardia su expresión cambio a la de duda, Doug le hizo un gesto para que se acercara, Kevin al ver la presencia de la mujer hizo un gesto de desagrado siendo devuelto por Elizabeth de igual forma.

-no grites-susurro Doug retirando el collar más rápido gracias al uso de sus poderes fluyendo más libremente, se acercaron a la ultima celda activada que les quedaba, al abrirla divisaron un bulto se encontraba acurrucado al fondo abrazado de sus piernas y la cara oculta en las rodillas, el sujeto no reaccionó cuando la puerta se abrió entrando un poco de luz alumbrando su silueta, Doug le chito un poco llamando su atención, el hombre levanto el rostro cansado y ahi Doug se sorprendió al descubrir de que se trataba de Jamie Madrox.

La mirada de Madrox brillo al reconocer a Doug quedando con la gran expresión de sorpresa, cuando Jamie iba hablar Doug rápido hizo un grito para que guardara silencio, Jamie se quedo con las palabras en la boca cerrándola de inmediato entendiendo rápido que aun no se encontraba fuera de peligro, gateando se acerco a la puerta en donde pudo ver a los demás pegados a la pared detrás de Doug, al salir y cerrar la puerta Jamie sonrió y abrazo a Doug tomándolo de sorpresa.

-creí que iba a morir aquí-

Susurro al oído de Doug, creándole un extraño sentimiento de remordimiento por tener inicialmente la idea de dejarlos abandonados para cumplir la misión.

-vamos… tenemos todos que seguir avanzando-

Todos asintieron en silencio, gateando por todo el resto del pasillo llegando al peligro de su  travesía teniendo cuidado de no ser vistos por el ventanal, deteniéndose Doug a unos cuantos centímetros de la entrada de la puerta escuchando la charla de los medico o científicos fuese lo que fuese que estuvieran haciendo dentro, tomando valor se asomo un poco, un hombre al fondo revisando algo del escritorio le daba la espalda y ahí Doug cruzo de cuclillas cruzando al otro lado, se volvió asomar y rápido le hizo un gesto a Kevin de que cruzara, el hombre frunció el ceño y dio un gesto de negación con la cabeza, Elizabeth se vio severa dándole un empujón al hombre para que avanzara.

-eres psíquica-murmuro Kevin entre diente, apuntando con el pulgar a la pared disque señalando a los médicos en el interior, Elizabeth negó en gesto con la cabeza, levantando la manga izquierda mostro su muñeca los diminutos puntos de las múltiples inyecciones.

Kevin hiso una mueca de desagrado y Doug se limito a asomarse del marco por tercera vez vio al médico caminado a otro punto de la habitación leyendo unos pepeles y Doug hizo el aviso de que pasaron todos, Kevin se resigno de su terquedad cruzando por fin el tramo, luego Elizabeth, al llegar el turno de Jamie, Doug le hizo una señal en alto con la palma de la mano recta.

Dos personas se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de la puerta hablando en voz alta, sus sombras se podía ver a través de la ventana mirándolas Jamie con horror al tenerlos justo detrás de él, esperaron un poco pero también con el corazón en la garganta con el temor de que a los médicos se les ocurriera salir de la habitación… pero no paso, las siluetas se alejaron, Doug se volvió asomar unos segundo e hizo la señal para que Jamie cruzara, ya con todos suspirando tranquilos reanudaron su camino caminando a paso tranquilo llegando al fondo del pasillo, jamie empujo la puerta y se asomo observando ambos lados del amplio corredor y se adentro en el seguido de los demás en fila india a su espalda, doblaron por el pasillo de la derecha y luego tomando el de la izquierda.

-¿cómo sabes a donde ir?-dijo Kevin detrás de Doug.

-memorice el camino-

Kevin frunció el seño no entendiendo.

-pero… todos los que entran al pasillo de la muerte no regresan-

-memorice el camino por un mapa-

-eso quiere decir…-Elizabeth susurro a lo que Jamie susurro con emoción.

-¿es una misión de rescate? Creía que solo habíamos tenido suerte…-

-sí y no… mi objetivo era solo el infiltrase y anular todos los sistemas que alimentan este lugar-

-¿eres la misión de un solo hombre?-dijo Kevin con evidente sorna.

-tengo a Warlock dentro de mi ahora mismo-Doug frunció el ceño asomándose por el pasillo antes de tomar la derecha-Remy y Danger están aquí también pero tuve un pequeño altercado-

-¿desvió de qué?-

Doug se volteo hacia atrás y los tres se le quedaron mirando a Doug.

-me clasificaron desechable-

Todos aun le seguían mirando.

-se suponía que debería estar con los demás de las celdas-

-bueno, no es para que lo tomes a mal viejo… pero tampoco eres como “wow Douglas el gran salvador” de la historia-dijo Kevin e Doug entrecerró los ojos claramente herido del orgullo.

-y sin embargo estoy aquí-dio la vuelta retomando el camino, Elizabeth le dio un codazo a Kevin y Jamie le miro feo.

-entonces… ¿dices que Remy y Danger están aquí?-dijo Jamie con un ligero tono titubeo-¿ellos pueden quitarse los collares también?-

-eh… no exactamente-el tono no les gusto a ninguno de los tres-Danger como no es un mutante el collar no le hace efecto así, se hizo pasar como humana para poder ingresar… y se supone que yo  ayudaría a Remy el quitarle el collar como lo planeado y poder salir todos de este lugar-

-wow… este plan me suena a que todos vamos a morir-

Elizabeth le dio otro codazo a Kevin.

Doblando a la derecha se alcanzo a ver el ascensor en el fondo del pasillo y al lado de este yacían las escaleras que eran las otras vías auxiliares.

-las escaleras, por el ascensor no-

Susurro Doug sin apartar la mirada de las puertas del ascensor con desconfianza por si se abrían, dejando que pasaran los demás primero, los cuatro subieron en silencio a paso de trote por el tramo de las escaleras subiendo varios niveles que tenían números, al llegar al número 6 Doug le aviso que ese era su destino, pegándose a la puerta y tratando de oír algún sonido del otro lado Doug no se fio considerando de tomar un par de minutos más, frunció el ceño al alcanzar a escuchar los eco de las pisada y voces poniendo a todo tensos, las pisadas se acercaron y pronto se alejaron hacia la distancia, entre abrió la puerta mirando las tres espaldas de los guardias a un par de metros y sin más Doug avanzo adentrándose al pasillo que tenia al frente, al divisar unos grandes contenedores cilíndricos en frente Doug se metió detrás de ellas seguido de los demás también ocultándose, más pasos se escucharon, esperaron hasta que los guardias doblaran la esquina para volver avanzar en ese juego del gato y al ratón entre el laberinto de pasillos.

Se aventuraron por un pasillo ancho y despejado, Doug trataba de orientarse repitiéndose el mapa mental que había memorizado varios días sin descanso, leyendo los números en las paredes y recordando las vueltas de los pasillos, le tomó varios minutos hasta que consiguió dar con el tramo que los conduciría al área de las celdas.

-lo encontré-sonrió pero su alegría no era igual para los otros ya que sabían que se encontraba aún muy lejos de la salida de ese subterráneo, aquella área se encontraba custodiada por guardias que patrullaban la zona asegurándose el perímetro ya que ahí mantenían a los mutantes encerrados.

-demonios… ahí viene alguien-

Dijo Jamie y Doug se fijo en una las puertas que se encontraban a su lado, se acerco haciendo el mismo truco levantando el código de acceso y se adentro a la habitación abriendo con cuidado la puerta, al ver que se trataba de una especie de almacén rápido se escabulló llamando a los demás y se resguardaron ahí por unos momentos recuperando la calma entre la tención, tomándose un tiempo para recobrar el aliento.

Pero al parecer Doug tenía otra idea que recuperar el aliento.

-bien… este es el plan…-

-no, yo solo quiero largarme de aquí, no quiero saber de ningún plan más que el de la libertad de este infierno-

-¡no entiendes!-el tono de Doug hizo que los tres se le quedaran viendo-estoy arriesgando mi pellejo en meterme a este sitio y liberar a todos los demás, soy el único que puede quitar los collares sin que se detonen las descargas-se clamo juntando sus palmas y apoyando el rostro en ellas, tomo aire y los miro a cada uno-…yo… necesito quitarle a Remy el collar para que detone la bomba-

-¿bomba? ¿Qué bomba? ¿Vas a matarnos a todos?-

 -el generador de energía es la bomba-

Todos agrandaron los ojos.

-¿van a estallar toda la base?-dijo jamie.

-¿y cómo planean sacarnos a todos a tiempo sin que seamos sometidos por los guardias?-

Doug titubeo moviéndose nervioso.

-este eh… no es realmente mi plan pero… no creo que todos salgamos con vida de aquí-

-¿vas a sacrificarlos?-Elizabeth generalmente seria se encontraba alarmada.

-son aproximadamente 200 unidades de soldados de Hydra en este sitio y un puñado ¿de qué? ¿90 y pico de mutantes? ¿Qué es lo que esperan que haga?-

-¿Quién hizo este plan?-

-Scott-

-qué maravilla-soltó Jamie con sarcasmo-ahora sí que me siento a salvo-

-oye genio ¿exactamente como planeas meterte a las celdas? ¿Caminar entre los guardias y saludar?-

Doug se paso una mano a la barbilla.

-¿no pensaste en eso, cierto?-susurro Elizabeth.

-bravo Douglas, bravo-dijo Kevin.

-óyeme cretino, salve tu trasero de que te sacrifiquen en el pabellón de la muerte-

-bravo Douglas, bravo-siguió diciendo Kevin.

Escucharon pasos peligrosamente cerca deteniendo sus disputas de susurros y permaneciendo todos en silencio, las voces hablaban con seriedad con aquel acento golpeado de su idioma alemán, había una voz de una mujer que también resaltaba, la conversación siguió hasta que ya no pudieron escucharse más alejándose del pasillo.

De entre los cuatro el que había sido capaz de entender el idioma al tener la innata habilidad multi lingüística (como poder mutante) era Doug quien yacía con la expresión pálida y de sorpresa, con el cuerpo tenso.

-Douglas ¿Qué tienes?-dijo Elizabeth.

La mirada turbia del blondo recorrió a cada uno de los presentes.

-¿Doug?-

-¿Qué pasa?-

Elizabeth se acerco hacia a Doug tocando su hombro, a lo que Doug simplemente reacciono soltando lo primero que le vino en mente.

-Pietro esta aquí-

Los tres se le quedaron viendo.

-esa mujer, lo mencionó, dijo claramente demonio veloz, se refería a Pietro-

Jamie entrecerró los ojos no muy convencido de lo que decía Doug.

-¿estás seguro? Porque Pietro se largo cuando tuvo una disputa con los miembros de XFactor-

-y después de eso nadie lo volvió a ver-continuo el blondo con el tono serio-ni siquiera Lorna ha sabido de su paradero, Lorna-enfatizo el nombre.

-pero, entonces… -Jamie medito- sugieres que se ha encontrado aquí en cautividad… ¿durante todo este tiempo? ¿Qué por eso no se ha sabido nada de él?-

-eso es bastante tiempo… viniendo de Hydra-dijo Elizabeth.

-no podemos suponer el tiempo, tal vez poco después de esa disputa fue capturado-opino Kevin.

-¿tu cuanto tiempo has estado aquí?-le dijo Jamie a Kevin.

-dos semanas-

-Betsy lleva tres semanas y yo solo una semana ¿y tu Doug?-

-un día con 23 minutos, según Warlock-

-un día y ya es clasificado como desechable-Jamie señalo con ambas manos a Doug mirando a Kevin-¿qué me dices de tres meses, viejo?-

-ya debe de andan muy jodido y loco ese cretino-dijo Kevin.

-hay que sacarlo de aquí-

Todos miraron a Doug.

-es un miembro de Xfactor, debemos de sacarlo antes de que le den esa droga final de la que se  encontraba hablando esa mujer con esos hombres-

-¿droga final? ¿Qué tanto oíste que no nos dices Douglas?-

Elizabeth miró el suelo frunciendo el ceño e envolvió su mano alrededor de la muñeca.

-la droga… no tengo el collar y sin embargo no puedo usar mis poderes-

-eso es… extraño-dijo Kevin.

-¿Qué pasaría sí… le llegaran a dar esta “droga final” a Pietro?-Jamie hablo un poco lento formando su pregunta-¿Qué llegaría a pasar?-

Nadie sabía la respuesta.

-si lleva tanto tiempo aquí eso quiere decir una cosa-

-el tercer nivel-Jamie adivino lo que apuntaba Elizabeth-lugar donde solo van a parar los que tienen más tiempo-

-o los más valiosos-agrego la mujer.

-Warlock me apunta que son las 10 de la noche, escuche a la mujer decir que a las 12 le administraran la droga final-

-si bueno, Pietro no es la persona más agradable del mundo-

Doug y Jamie miraron feo a Kevin.

-es la verdad, ustedes dos lo saben-

-ustedes no escucharon a esa mujer… hablaba sobre probar la perfección de esta nueva droga, es un maldito conejillo de indias y esto nos incluye a todos-

-¿así? Pues menudo plan suicida el ir a rescatar primero al principito de Genosha QUE a los camaradas atrapados aquí de igual forma como nosotros-dijo Kevin.

-eso sonó mezquino, Kevin, incluso para ti-

-¿Cómo planeamos llegar ahí y sacarlo? No podemos pasar entre los guardias-dijo Elizabeth a lo que Jamie señalo a Kevin.

-Kevin, tus habilidades no son como los de Darkholme, tú te moldeas-

-…-

 

 

Tan poco fe le tenía Kevin a Doug que hasta se atrevió a decir que estarían muertos al realizar el ridículo plan, Jamie se sintió ofendido de que le digieran ridículo pero luego Elizabeth logro calmarlos amenazando con sacarlos ella misma del almacén para que fueran la carnada, así ambos dejaron de pelear… aun así Kevin no tenía fe en que lo lograrían…

Douglas camino con el paso firme haciendo lo más que podía de parecer casual, Kevin había hecho muestras de sus habilidades en transformarse en un conjunto  de “traje” de los mismos uniformes  de los guardias moldeándose en el cuerpo de Doug… tampoco era cómodo para ambos.

Justo al estar a un par de metros caminando hacia las puertas custodiadas por los guardias, Doug se tropezó tambaleándose de manera chistosa y causándole algo de vergüenza, de inmediato recupero el equilibrio volviendo a su compostura aunque podía escuchar a uno de los guardias medio reír unos segundos.

Al llegar a los guardias, Kevin rezaba para sus adentros que no miraran sospecho a Doug mientras que Doug, gracias a sus habilidades y mímica, pronuncio un perfecto dialecto alemán.

-me enviaron para supervisar al espécimen del tercer subnivel antes del traslado-

-¿no eres demasiado joven?-

Pensó una respuesta rápida.

-fui trasladado de la base del Este de Daytona recientemente hace un par de horas pero trabajo para el departamento científico en el área de desarrollo y experimentación-

Los guardias se miraron mutuamente.

-no nos avisaron de algún chequeo-

-ocurrió de improviso, vengo por ordenes directas de la teniente Schmidt-Doug entrecerró los ojos con un toque de desafío-¿tengo que llamar a la teniente Schmidt para que ustedes me autoricen el paso que ella me ordeno hacer?-

Los guardias se pusieron nerviosos, Doug aun seguía esperando una respuesta también igual de nervioso y Kevin no paraba de rezar el Ave María… los soltados tenían comunicadores y solo les bastaba con oprimir un botón a la bocina para preguntarle al departamento científico o alguno de sus superiores sí tal orden era autentica… pero no ocurrió.

-oye… hace unas horas de que el comandante Rumlow ingreso…-dijo el guardia a su compañero quien frunció el ceño con el gesto pensante-yo también tengo mis sospechas-

-bien niño, has la evaluación rápido-

Los guardias accedieron de darle el paso a Doug abriéndose las enormes puestas blindadas  deslizándose de lado y dejando ver el panorama de un largo pasillo en horizontal iluminado, Doug mantuvo fija su atención la segunda protección de la entrada que consistían de barrotes de electro shock deslizándose hacia arriba, dio el paso hacia el interior observando la otras puertas de metal  del primer nivel en donde yacía los cautivos, solo una pequeña ventanilla como mirador se encontraba justo en medio de las puertas y a un lado dos palancas que sellaban el acceso.

-camino de la derecha, topas con el ascensor-dijo el guardia apretando las teclas para cerrar la entrada principal.

-espero que solo haya sido una corazonada de la teniente-le dijo el otro guardia a su compañero siendo la ultimas palabras que alcanzó oír Doug cuando la entrada se cerro, los barrotes se encendieron iluminándose de electricidad, Doug tuvo que retroceder evitando ser electrocutado tomado de sorpresa.

La voz de Warlock hizo eco en la mente de Doug al tener ambos su conexión telepática.

_“-¿Qué quisieron decir con eso, amigo Doug?-”_

-no lo sé…-susurro Doug.

_“-espero que Betsy y Jamie no tengan problemas allá afuera-”_

-por lo menos ellos están afuera pero nosotros atrapados aquí dentro-

_“-ehh… es verdad-”_

-¿con quién hablas?-el “traje” hablo.

-con Warlock-

Doug volvió su atención a la puerta dirigiéndola en el panel con apariencia de cajero automático…

Se encontraban en el primer nivel ahora.

_“-¿amigo Doug?-”_

-¿sí?-

_“-¿Crees que es buena idea de desviarnos de la misión?-”_

-lo estoy considerando-

-¿Qué estas considerando?-dejo Kevin ajeno a las conversaciones de Douglas y Warlock.

_“-ya estamos aquí, al objetivo-”_

-lo sé-se paso la mano al rostro restregándoselo.

_“-tenemos que llegar con Remy y Danger, antes de que den la 1-”_

-yo… -mira la puerta con el semblante turbio-mi consciencia me perseguirá por el resto de mi vida, War, no sé si hacerlo-

-joder Douglas ¿Qué diablos andas considerando?-se quejo Kevin.

Doug apretó los ojos y los puños por unos segundos y una mirada de determinación brillo en su semblante, se alejo de las puertas corriendo hacia el ascensor ubicado justo al fondo de ese pasillo.

-iremos por Pietro primero y liberaremos a todos los del tercer nivel, será rápido y luego nos daremos paso por los demás-

-¡Douglas! ¡No me ignores!-

-escúchame bien Kevin, no les conté todo el plan de Scott para que no entraran en pánico…  pero tenemos un límite de tiempo de salir de este lugar antes de que Lorna y Erik se lo traguen con un agujero negro borrándolo del mapa-

-¡¿Qué ellos qué?!-su grito retumbo por el túnel.

-es nuestra gente… no voy a dejar a nadie aquí si puedo evitarlo-

_“-son las 10:45 aproximado amigo Doug-”_

Doug deslizo la puerta de rejas del ascensor de carga de color amarillo y armazón negro, apretó el enorme botón rojo con el numero 3 desgastado comenzando el descenso a la planta baja.

-podemos hacerlos, se que podemos hacerlo, ten fe en mi War-

_“-Warlock tiene fe en amigo de uno-”_

-¡¿Por qué ellos harían tal cosa con nosotros dentro?!-

-porque Charles esta muerto y Erik se volvió loco-

-¡¿Cómo que el profesor esta muerto?! ¡¿Qué diablos es lo que ha pasado allá afuera?!-

Al llegar al nombrado “tercer nivel” Doug observo el enorme pasillo iluminado ausente de guardias como en los otros dos que pasaron, salió del ascensor deslizando a un lado las rejas y dio el primer paso aventurándose hacia adelante, su mirada se fijo en “cajero automático” a un lado de las puertas blindadas, paso su mano a un lado del cuerpo de la maquina tocándola solo con las yemas de sus dedos, en seguida la maquina se encendió en una pantalla de fondo azul con una gran serie de datos pasando a gran velocidad trabajado por Warlock y Doug, descifrando los códigos y desactivando cada red de seguridad anti hacker, las puertas dieron un pitido de alarma y se abrieron dejando solo los barrotes de seguridad electrificadas, Doug cerro las corrientes empujando las rejas y encendió las luces del pasillo sintiendo la brisa gélida dándoles la bienvenida.

Las “ropas” se removieron y al segundo Kevin volvió a su forma original masajeándose el cuello con disgusto, miro con desconfiase el estar dentro de ese lugar volteando con temor de que las puertas se cerraran o algo por el estilo, pasando de celda en celda buscando algún prisiones, pero para sorpresa de ambos no había nadie ahí.

-¿están vacios?-Kevin alzo una ceja en alto y luego pronuncio más alto-¿hola?... ¿hay alguien en casa?-

Silencio.

-¿estás seguro que de aquí hay alguien vivo? ¿No escuchaste mal?-

Doug siguió asomándose en las otras celdas vacías.

-… algo no cuadra-

-por supuesto que no cuadra, aquí no hay nadie ahora vamos ya-

Doug notó que la siguiente celda vecina se encontraba abierta, avanzo hasta quedar de pie a la entrada viendo la oscuridad del interior con el débil olor de la carne quemada y humedad, pequeños brillos yacían en el suelo de fragmentos de foco y agua encharcada y un cuerpo sentado en el fondo en la oscuridad.

-¿Lensherr?-

Kevin al escucharlo se encamino al lado de Doug también inspeccionando la celda con una mirada cautelosa.

-Pietro… ¿eres tú?-

Y el par de un brillo de unos ojos se encontraba observándolos en la oscuridad.

-¿desde cuándo los ojos de Pietro pueden brillar así?-le susurro Kevin a Doug.

-calla Kevin-Doug avanzó, escuchándose sus pisadas en la leve capa de agua-Lensherr… ¿te encuentras bien?-

Había algo en la atmosfera de la celda que puso la piel de gallina a Douglas y luego su mirada bajo al pisar algo duro, distinguiendo el collar inhibidor la rastros de sangre por todo el suelo.

-¿Quién eres?-

Había algo en el tono de voz que puso nervioso a Doug y Warlock.

-soy Douglas Ramsey-

-oh sí, ya veo… el amigo de Da Costa y esa niña lobo enamorada de Julio-soltó lo ultimo con cierta molestia y desagrado-¿Qué haces aquí, Ramsey?-

-¡¿que no es obvio, principito?! Hemos venido hasta aquí para sacarte-dijo Kevin haciendo a un lado a Doug con brusquedad-levanta tu trasero y salgamos de aquí antes de que los guardias nos descubran-

-pero yo no me quiero ir-

Aquello sonaba lo más genuino que habían oído tomándolos de sorpresa.

-¿Cómo dices?-

La risa de Pietro era de lo más divertida, una que los dejaba con los vellos del cuerpo erizados a ambos, Doug no se movía observando a Pietro mientras que Kevin le susurraba al oído.

-se volvió loco… te dije que estando tanto tiempo perdería la cordura-

-no estoy loco… estoy perfectamente consciente-dijo Pietro murmurando-y ustedes no deberían estar aquí…-

Un sentimiento extraño revolvió el estomago de Doug recordando la palabras de los guardias.

-Pietro… ¿estás bien?-

-nunca he estado mejor en mi vida-

-… te quitaste el collar-

-¿se lo ha quitado?-en eso Kevin miro al suelo encontrando el collar-¿y porque no saliste teniendo las puestas abiertas?-

-¿Pietro en serio estas bien?-Doug con lentitud dio un par de pasos hacia adelante-¿necesitas ayuda?-

-¿Ayuda?-la voz de Pietro hizo como un eco sonando con extrañeza e curiosidad-… ¿Cómo me ayudarías? lo he perdido todo, Ramsey ¿en que podrías de serme de ayuda?-

Se removió en el suelo pero parecía tener dificultades para levantarse mientras lo hacía.

-muertos… todos muertos ¿tienes idea? Todos están muertos y yo aquí vivo-

-¿de quienes habla?-dijo Kevin a Doug-¿de los demás prisioneros?-

La mirada clara de Douglas se fijo en lo que Pietro sostenía en sus manos, dos largas coletas de diferente color.

-muertas, ellas están muertas… por mi culpa-

-¿Quiénes Pietro?-

-ni siquiera pude proteger a Jimmy… ¡y ahora todos están muertos! ¡y yo aun sigo aquí viviendo!-

_“-amigo Doug, son las 11:15, estamos retrasando mucho tiempo la misión-”_

-calma War-

La risa del velocista estalló retumbando por toda la celda.

-¡vamos! Anda dímelo… ¿Cómo me ayudarías? toda mi familia está muerta, no tengo nada más que perder que mi patética vida pudriéndome en este lugar-

Doug frunció el ceño.

-¿eso es lo ellos que te dijeron?-

Pietro le arroja las coletas ensangrentadas a los pies de Doug.

-¡Atrévete a decirme que no es cierto! ¡Atrévete a decirme que puedo recuperar lo que me arrebataron!-

Kevin y Doug retrocedieron con notorio temor ante el brillo en los ojos de Pietro… un brillo que solo habían visto en Erik en su arranques de furia descontrolada.

-no importa ¿saben?… no importa si salimos de aquí, a donde vayamos ni quiera no importa… ellos siempre estarán cazándonos-se llevo las manos a la cara, riendo-norte o sur, por tierra o mar, cazándonos como zorros escondidos en sus madrigueras… nos queman en el brazo con ese hierro como rebaño de ganado y nos tratan como una propiedad… ¡el Profesor se equivoco! ¡Dialogar la paz nunca funcionara! nunca se detendrán al menos de que hagamos algo para que nos dejen en paz de una puñetera vez, no somos animales para traficar, también somos personas, somos humanos también ¿Qué es que yo no tengo valor frente a los ojos de ellos? ¡Tengo valor, mi vida cuenta! ¡si tengo que matar para conseguirlo entonces que así sea!-

_“-… amigo de uno, Pietro está empezando hablar como Erik-”_

-Lensherr, Escúchame… Sea lo que sea que se hayan dicho te mintieron-

Una mirada furiosa se centro en Doug, haciéndolo tragan con dificultad.

-¿estás de lado de ellos, Doug?-

-¿Qué? ¡No! no estás escuchando-

Pietro ladeo la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa insana avanzando hacia adelante, revelando su maltratado y lastimoso estado sin pasar por alto la sangre de pies a cabeza, la mitad de su rostro con sangre seca de una herida abierta en su cien y parte de su cuello quemado a causa del collar dejándole una marca roja de cinco centímetros en su piel.

-estás de lado de ellos-

-dios mío… que te hicieron-dijo Kevin escondiéndose detrás de Doug.

-Pietro… trata de escucharme-

-¡me harte de escuchar! ¡Todo mundo me dicta órdenes! ¡Simplemente ya no lo soporto!-

Doug sintió que Warlock se revoloteaba en su interior tratando de salir de su cuerpo pero Doug se negó reteniéndolo.

-durante toda mi vida he vivido como una asustadiza oveja a merced de lobos hambrientos ahora es tiempo de que me toque ser el lobo-Pietro levanto su brazo mirando fijo la marca en su muñeca con una gran sonrisa-no me avergüenza tenerla… no soy como mi padre, esta marca… esta maldita  marca será la huella que nos define no como esclavos sino como guerreros, símbolo de miedo para esos cabrones ¿Porque no ser nosotros los verdugos de esos asesinos que tanto temen que reconozcamos nuestra propia autonomía?-

_“-¡amigo de uno! ¡Amigo Pietro esta divagando, no tiene idea de lo que dice!-”_

-¡no somos piezas de valor, no somos una posesión, somos mutantes! ¡Somos el siguiente paso evolutivo! ¡Mutantes! ¡Desmoles una razón por la cual temernos!-

Una alarma sonó con fuerza por todo el lugar, Kevin y Doug agrandaron los ojos.

-el pabellón… ya saben que escapamos-las manos de Kevin apretaron los hombros de Doug-nos descubrieron-

_“-¡amigo de Doug! ¡11:45!-”_

-¡mierda!-

El corazón de Doug palpitando como tambor e sintió otro empujón de Warlock removiéndose en sus entrañas y el sudor resbalando de su cien.

No tenían el tiempo de liberar a los cautivos de los otros dos niveles… en eso las luces del lugar cambiaron poniéndose en rojo sonando otra alarma que cerró las puertas del tercer nivel levantando el pánico, menos en Pietro.

-¡saben que estamos aquí!-grito Kevin con las manos a la cabeza y tirando de su cabellos en desesperación-¡estamos muertos! ¡Es nuestro fin! ¡NUESTRO FIN!-

Pietro miraba las luces y solo se reía en su ataque de psicosis sosteniéndose de las barras de la puerta.

-¿Qué estas esperando comandante? ¡Ven por mi!-

Una idea cruzó por la cabeza de Doug trasmitiéndosela a Warlock y permitió a su huésped simbiótico salir de su cuerpo adoptando la forma de una armadura.

-los demás niveles se encuentran justo debajo de nosotros ¿no?-

Decía Doug mirando el techo y retrocediendo un par de pasos al tiempo que su brazo derecho comenzaba a transformarse en un enorme cañón.

-¡amigo de uno es listo! ¡Abrirse camino entre los demás niveles perforando una sola vía! ¡Hagámoslos!-

El cañón hizo un sonido comenzando a cargarse en la máxima potencia.

-solo espero que la estructura no nos caiga encima-

Apunto el cañón al techo.

-¡cúbranse!-

 

 

 

 


End file.
